The Dark Forest
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: on HIATUS! Mama selalu melarangku bermain di dalam hutan namun aku bertekad untuk mengungkap sisi terdalam hutan, sisi yang di mana Mama selalu melarangku masuk, yang penuh dengan misteri dan ceritanya hingga akhirnya aku melanggar larangan Mama dan memasuki kelebatan pepohonan diterangi cahaya bulan, sendirian.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is belongs to JK Rowling**

 **Warning: AU, some OOC, some Typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cranberry Hollow**

 **12 September**

 **Pertengahan Musim Gugur..**

Aku segera melipat sapu tanganku lalu menyimpannya ke saku. Berbaring di atas hamparan dedaunan musim gugur selalu menjadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan bersama teman-teman. Kakiku melangkah ke sisi ruang tamu rumah dimana Ginny dan Luna tengah menungguku seraya mengemil biskuit kenari.

"Apa kalian terlalu lama menungguku?"

"Tidak. Ayo pergi, Hermione!" seru Luna padaku. Mama berseru dari dalam dapur, "Jangan terlalu jauh!"

"Baik, Mama." Balasku lalu segera keluar menuju hutan.

Kami bertiga menelusuri sungai kecil yang terletak dekat beberapa rumah pertanian yang berseberangan dengan pemakaman di Narcissus Meadow dan setelah melewati beberapa pepohonan, kami sampai di tempat bermain kami.

Tempat bermain kami terletak di bagian dalam hutan yang tidak jauh dari sungai kecil tadi, pada musim gugur, kami sangat sering membuat rangkaian dedaunan _maple_ yang gugur dan cantik yang diikat dan dihubungkan dengan tali di masing-masing ujung daunnya. Kami juga pernah membuat satu ayunan gantung yang sekarang jarang dipakai.

"Mari membuat rangkaian daun maple lagi!" ajak Ginny. Aku menggeleng pelan, "Jangan. Kita sudah membuat banyak."

"Hermione benar." Timpal Luna seraya menikmati angin yang berhembus, rambut pirang putihnya berkibar. Ginny menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tumpukan dedaunan maple, "Nyamannya." Dan mulai berceloteh.

Sementara Ginny berceloteh, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki terseret sehingga menimbulkan suara _kresak_ setiap langkahnya dan langkah itu rasanya makin mendekat. Instingku mulai berkata bahwa aku harus sembunyi.

"Ginny, kau bisa diam sebentar?" pintaku pada Ginny yang mulai diam.

Kami menajamkan telinga untuk mendengar suara langkah berat itu dan kami bertiga segera bersembunyi di balik batu besar terdekat. Bau aneh mulai menyeruak ketika kami mencium makhluk yang berjalan ini. Luna tidak berani melihat lagi makhluk itu dan aku mengintip dari balik batu.

Mata biru kehijauan itu...

Aku tidak bisa berkedip ketika melihat sosok gadis kecil yang tengah berdiri terpaku beberapa langkah dari batu tempat kami bersembunyi. Tatapan tajamnya seolah menggerogoti setiap inci dari kulitku sehingga membuatnya merinding. Kakiku gemetaran dan aku langsung tidak bisa bergerak dari balik batu. Ginny pun sepertinya tahu siapa makhluk itu.

Rambut pirang makhluk itu sangatlah kotor dan berantakan sehingga membuat kesan seperti anak liar. Bau lemak campur tanah menyeruak dan gaun putihnya sangat kotor oleh tanah.

"Kau tahu siapa dia, bukan?" tanya Luna dengan nada berbisik yang sangat halus agar makhluk disana tidak mendengarnya. Ginny tidak berani menjawab. Aku menunduk dan bersandar di batu sehalus mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Aku tahu," ucapku pelan,

"Dia Lavender Brown. Dia meninggal karena tuberkulosis dua minggu yang lalu."

 **.**

Ginny tidak sengaja menginjak dedaunan maple yang terhampar di tanah sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gesek pelan. Sontak aku dan Luna menoleh ke arah Ginny dengan tatapan yang sama kagetnya dengan Ginny. Kami pun tambah kaget ketika Lavender sudah berdiri di depan kami tanpa ekspresi.

Luna berteriak ketakutan dan Ginny segera membekap mulutnya. Itu dilakukannya agar tidak menimbulkan kehebohan dari luar hutan. Kami segera berlari masuk ke dalam hutan yang kami hafal betul jalannya dan secara tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan Sharon Brown, ibu dari Lavender.

"M-mrs. Brown, tadi k-kami melihat La-La-Lav––" ucapku dengan terbata-bata dengan wajah pucat pasi. Mrs. Brown hanya menunduk dan memotong kalimatku, "Aku tahu kau melihat Lavender-ku berjalan di sekitar sini, anak-anak."

Kami bertiga langsung kehilangan kata-kata. Kutatap Mrs. Brown dari bawah sampai atas. Dia juga kotor, seolah sudah terjatuh di tanah dan di rambut pirangnya yang tersanggul sederhana, ada ranting kecil dan dedaunan kering yang tersangkut disitu.

"Berjanjilah kalian tidak akan mengatakan hal ini kepada seorangpun, aku mohon. Terutama untukmu, Luna. Jangan pernah mengatakan hal ini pada seorangpun, bahkan pada Hagrid sekalipun." Ujar Mrs. Brown dengan memelas.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Luna. Mrs. Brown hanya tersenyum sedih, "Suatu saat kalian akan mengerti. Suatu saat nanti..."

Dan seraya kami membalas dengan anggukan, Mrs. Brown segera berlari menuju putrinya. Kami bertiga dengan perasaan yang masih berkecamuk segera berlari menuju rumah Hagrid, sang peramal. Kami bukannya ingin melanggar janji, kami hanya ingin menanyakan suatu hal pada pria besar itu. Ginny mengetuk pintu kayu rumah Hagrid dan pria itu segera membukakan pintu untuk kami bertiga.

"Oh, kalian rupanya. Masuklah." Ucap Hagrid dan kami bertigapun segera masuk.

"Ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya pria itu seraya menawarkan pada kami sekaleng biskuit dan teh. Kami segera mengambil masing-masing satu selagi dia membuat teh.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Ucapku. "Tanyakan saja, Hermione."

"Ini agak sedikit aneh dan mungkin akan buruk." Timpalku. Dia memasang senyum yang membuatku ragu apakah aku harus mengatakannya atau tidak, "Tidak apa-apa, Hermione. Kau boleh mengatakannya sekarang."

Aku segera menoleh dan melihat kedua sahabatku mengangguk. Aku pun segera kembali ke Hagrid dan mengambil napas sejenak.

"Katakan padaku, bisakah seseorang yang mati hidup kembali?"

Hagrid berhenti menyeduh tehnya. Suasana hening beberapa saat dalam ruangan itu sehingga suasana kembali ketika Hagrid menuang air dari cereknya. Hagrid masih diam sehingga aku bertanya lagi,

"Bisakah itu, menghidupkan kembali seseorang?"

Hagrid segera menaruh teh dalam baki lalu berjalan menuju meja di depan kami tanpa ekspresi. Kiranya dia kecewa akan perkataanku yang baru saja kukatakan namun dia duduk dan menatap kami cemas.

"Mengapa kau ingin mengetahui tentang itu?" tanya Hagrid pelan. Aku hanya menunduk, "Kami pernah melihat yang seperti itu."

"Dimana? Dan kapan itu terjadi?" tanya Hagrid. Ginny menggeleng pelan, "Kami tidak bisa bilang. Kami sudah berjanji."

"Jangan bilang kalau yang kalian lihat adalah Lavender Brown?" tanya Hagrid meminta kepastian. Kami bertiga langsung kaget dan saling berpandangan, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah melihat mayat hidup itu sehari yang lalu berkeliaran di dalam hutan ini." Jawab Hagrid lalu memakan biskuit kaleng. Kami bertiga masih tidak percaya.

"Kalian ingin tahu tentang itu?" tanyanya. Kami bertiga mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan.." dia segera mulai bercerita.

"Hal ini tidak banyak orang yang tahu, mungkin hanya segelintir. Mereka yang mengetahui cara menghidupkan orang mati akan mewariskannya kepada anak-anak atau kerabat terdekat mereka,"

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk menghidupkannya, yaitu dengan beberapa ritual dan mantra hitam. Itu juga melibatkan penyihir hitam dari suku-suku pedalaman di beberapa daerah yang tersembunyi dan kita tidak tahu. Aku sendiri pun sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana ritualnya,"

"Dari bisik-bisik dan kabar burung yang kudengar, itu berhasil dan sangat manjur. Orang mati itu akan hidup selama satu minggu dan setelah itu kembali ke alam tempat di mana mereka berada dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi." Hagrid mengakhiri ceritanya dan kurasakan bulu-bulu di tubuhku merinding.

Cssssst!

"Aaarrkgh!" kami bertiga berteriak kaget ketika mendengar suara desisan keras dari arah dapur. Hagrid ternyata memasak air dan air itu mendidih dan membasahi kompor. Pria itu segera mematikan kompornya.

"Sepertinya kalian ketakutan." Ujar Hagrid. Dia benar, kami bertiga memang ketakutan.

"Jangan pernah coba-coba melakukan hal ini meskipun kau mencintai seseorang itu cukup dalam sehingga menginginkannya hidup kembali. Itu tidak setimpal." Hagrid menasihati kami.

"Mengapa?" tanya Luna.

"Biarpun kalian menginginkan si mati itu hidup, si mati tidak benar-benar si mati. Maksudku, orang yang mati itu bukanlah dia, melainkan iblis yang mendiami tubuh makhluk itu. Mayat hidup itu _hanya sekedar_ hidup, tidak bisa berbicara juga memiliki perasaan. Tuhan-pun pasti tidak akan menginjinkan hal yang seperti itu terjadi." Jawab Hagrid.

Sepertinya Hagrid benar tentang itu.

"Hutan memang menyimpan banyak cerita di dalamnya yang seseorang pun tidak pernah tahu akan segelap apa, maka dari itu menjauhlah dari hutan pedalaman. _Hal-hal buruk akan menimpa seorang gadis kecil_."

"Kau persis seperti Mama." Ucapku.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang semua itu?" tanya Ginny. Hagrid langsung terdiam sejenak. Aku tahu dia mengetahui sesuatu, dan dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap, sebaiknya kalian pulang sebelum ibu kalian mencari." Ujar Hagrid lalu kami segera pulang.

"Hati-hati, anak-anak!" seru Hagrid sebelum kami berjalan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

Kami segera berlari memasuki kelebatan pohon yang dipenuhi dengan misterinya...

Hutan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mama selalu melarangku bermain di dalam hutan_

 _"_ _Hal-hal buruk akan menimpa seorang gadis kecil jika ia bermain di dalam hutan."_

 _Namun aku bertekad untuk mengungkap sisi terdalam hutan, sisi yang di mana Mama selalu melarangku masuk, yang penuh dengan misteri dan ceritanya..._

 _Hingga akhirnya aku melanggar larangan Mama..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9 Juli**

 **Pertengahan musim panas...**

Delapan tahun semenjak penampakan mayat hidup Lavender sudah berlalu. Aku tidak pernah lagi melihat sosok kecilnya, Lavender yang malang. Segalanya sudah berubah seiring waktunya dan sekarang usiaku sudah 17 tahun. Luna 16 sementara Ginny 15.

Aku Hermione Granger, siswa di Hogwarts khususnya di asrama Gryffindor. Kami disortir berdasarkan nilai rata-rata setiap pelajaran, kepribadian dan kedisiplinan. Entah kenapa aku tersortir di Gryffindor sementara Luna jelas-jelas Ravenclaw. Seharusnya aku Ravenclaw namun mungkin itu sudah ditentukan oleh sekolahku dulu. Sekarang aku masih menikmati masa liburanku yang hanya sekitar tiga minggu dan tentunya aku sangat senang akan hal itu.

Aku masih ingat akan penampakan mayat hidup Lavender dan wajah sedih Sharon Brown ketika dia kehilangan Lavender. _Mungkin kau akan mencintai seseorang cukup dalam untuk mengerti hal ini..._

Kami bertiga––aku, Ginny dan Luna––tetap menjaga rahasia menghidupkan orang mati itu sampai sekarang dan aku masih ingat nasihat Hagrid. Sharon Brown sekarang sudah tua, sangat beda dengan kali aku melihatnya di hutan hari itu. Semua orang tahu penyakit wanita bertubuh subur itu adalah kecanduannya pada alkohol. Itu karena setelah hari ketujuh dari kebangkitan Lavender yang hanya dia dan kami bertiga yang tahu.

Suara desisan air yang berpadu dengan besi panas terasa berdengung di telingaku ketika aku menyiram kuah panas ke dalam panci besi yang kelewat panas dan kosong. Sementara Mama memotong sayur-sayuran, aku segera mengelap tanganku yang sedikit berlumur kuah.

"Mama, mengapa aku tidak diperbolehkan pergi menuju ke dalam hutan?" tanyaku. Mama segera mencampur sayuran tadi ke dalam sup yang lagi di masak, "Tidak boleh. Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hutan dan aku tentunya tidak ingin kau terluka ataupun mati disana."

Jawaban itu tetap saja membuatku tidak puas. Aku lupa bahwa aku juga pernah melihat penampakan mayat Lavender. Tapi itu dulu, dan aku bukanlah gadis kecil lagi. Hal-hal buruk akan menimpa seorang gadis kecil jika ia bermain di dalam hutan, dan aku bukanlah seorang gadis kecil. Aku sudah dewasa!

"Lebih baik kau tetap di rumah daripada ke hutan. Hutan menyimpan banyak cerita tersendiri yang kita tidak pernah tahu sedalam dan segelap apa, jadi lebih baik menjauh saja." Aku geram ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir.

 _Ada apa di hutan?_

Aku kelewat penasaran akan hal itu.

"Bilang saja kalau Mama takut." Batinku.

 _Itu hanya perkataan orang-orang yang terlalu takut untuk menelusuri dan menjelajahi sebuah lokasi yang tidak pernah ia temui. Mereka terlalu takut karena mereka tidak pernah masuk ke dalamnya. Nanti, aku akan masuk ke hutan dan mengungkap sisi rahasianya!_

Setelah berlama-lama membatin, aku segera membereskan pekerjaanku dan makan siang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tok tok tok

Aku membukakan pintu untuk Ginny yang berada di depan pintu dengan wajah antusias.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Ginny segera menarik lenganku, "Ayo keluar."

Aku segera berhenti di tempat, "Mama, aku pergi dulu!"

"Ya!"

"Ayo kita pergi." Tambahku. Ginny pun menarikku menuju kerumunan di mana semua orang berkumpul. Kulihat poster yang terpampang disana dan kulihat wajah Ginny yang sangat antusias.

"Pesta dansa rakyat?" tanyaku. Ginny mengangguk semangat, "Aku suka itu!"

Aku memutar bola mata, "Membosankan."

Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan kegiatan dansa terlebih lagi dansa musim panen. Aku pernah mengikuti pesta dansa Hogwarts ketika tahun keempat ketika siswa-siswi Durmstrang dan Beauxbaton datang ke sekolahku dulu. Aku setidaknya cukup senang bisa menarik perhatian Viktor Krum dan berdansa dengannya.

"Kumohon ikutlah denganku, Mione." Pelas Ginny padaku.

Aku memalingkan wajah menuju sembarang arah dan karena sembarangan memalingkan muka, Cormac McLaggen––salah satu pemuda (yang katanya) tertampan di Hogwarts––yang juga menatapku langsung mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan gaya merayu kepadaku. Aku memasang wajah jijik lalu kembali ke Ginny.

"McLaggen, bukan?" tanya Ginny. Aku mengangkat bahu seraya terkekeh, "Ya, memang."

"Maaf Ginny, aku malas ke pesta rakyat." Ujarku. Ginny makin memasang tatapan anak anjingnya.

"Oh, jangan tatapan itu lagi!" batinku. Aku segera memalingkan wajah, tak apa jika beradu pandang dengan McLaggen lagi asal aku tidak melihat puppy eyes Ginny. Kau boleh mengedipkan semua matamu ratusan kali padaku kalau kau mau McLaggen asal aku tidak melihat Ginny!

"Lihat keuntungannya kalau kau ikut denganku. Kau bisa mendapatkan seorang teman cowok atau setidaknya dapat pembagian hasil panen tahun ini. Kau juga akan bersenang-senang dan aku tidak akan sendirian disana, kan ada kamu!" ujar Ginny.

"Ini simbiosis mutualisme, Mione! Coba pikirkan baik-baik apa untungnya jika ikut ke pesta rakyat. Itu akan setimpal!" tambah Ginny.

Otak encerku mulai berpikir. Pesta rakyat berkaitan dengan kerumunan, dan kerumunan itu mengurus urusan masing-masing disana. Hey! Itu akan mempermudah kesempatanku untuk kabur ke hutan! Terlebih lagi Mama juga dengan urusan masing-masing. Haha, terima kasih Ginny!

"Aku ikut." Ujarku singkat. Ginny tersenyum, "Nah, itu baru Hermione. Ayo kita susul Luna!"

Aku pun mengangguk dan pergi ke rumah Luna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta rakyat itu digelar di pusat desa dan diadakan lusa nanti. Mama pun sepertinya akan ikut kesana dan menyempatkan diri untuk pembagian hasil panen yang dibagi rata. Sekarang ini aku sedang membantunya memanggang biskuit.

"Mama, mengapa kau selalu melarangku masuk ke hutan?" tanyaku seperti hari itu. Mama masih dengan kegiatannya, "Ingatkah kau pada perkataan dulu? Hutan itu mengerikan dan penuh dengan misteri."

"Setiap misteri harus dipecahkan bukan? Aku tidak puas dengan jawabanmu, Mama. Beri aku kejelasan!" pintaku. Mama membanting sendok ke westafel. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah takut. _Sial! Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya lagi!_

"Astaga, Hermione! Mengapa kau sangat ingin pergi kesana? Tak tahukah kau peristiwa sepuluh tahun lalu?" bentak Mama dengan marah. Aku hanya tertunduk diam. Aku ingat peristiwa itu, peristiwa di mana Papa meninggal dan ditemukan di hutan dengan tubuh yang setengah terpotong. Itu pada saat aku berumur tujuh.

"Aku juga pernah melanggar ibuku sewaktu kecil dan kau tau apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mama yang mulai melunak, tapi masih mengerikan. Aku menggeleng pelan. Dia melanjutkan, "Aku hampir mati di makan serigala."

"Angkat kepalamu, Hermione!" serunya dan aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan takut-takut. Mama menyibak lengan gaunnya yang panjang dan menampilkan bekas luka gores yang cukup parah lengan atasnya.

"Itu yang terjadi waktu aku kecil, dan kalau kau memang tidak ingin mati sebaiknya menjauhlah dari hutan." Tutup Mama lalu meninggalkanku.

Namun entah mengapa rasanya aku makin penasaran, seakan cerita Mama itu menantang. Apakah aku pergi ke sana atau menuruti Mama saja?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **11 Juli**

 **Pesta dansa rakyat...**

"Lebih keras lagi!" seru Ginny setengah berteriak lalu menghembuskan napas lega. Aku dan Luna yang sedang mengencangkan korset Ginny langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Lelahnya setengah mati." Ucap Luna. Ginny hanya menyengir. Selagi kami menunggu Ginny memakai gaunnya, aku sibuk berceloteh dengan Luna. Tak sampai setelah satu menit, Ginny selesai dengan segala keanggunannya.

"Kita hanya pergi ke pesta rakyat, bukan ke pesta dansa kerajaan!" ujarku ketika melihat penampilannya yang kelewat heboh. Ginny hanya tersenyum, "Menurutku ini cukup."

"Terserah kau saja lah." Timpal Luna. Aku segera pergi ke kaca dan melihat bayanganku. Rambut coklat ikal yang diikat model _ponytail_ sederhana dengan gaun biasa berwarna coklat muda dengan motif daun maple. _Sempurna._

Tidak perlu dandanan heboh hanya untuk ke pesta rakyat, bukan?

"Ayo pergi!" seru Ginny dan kami segera pergi menuju pusat desa.

Sesampainya disana, aku segera berbaur dengan orang-orang disana. Pasanganku di pesta dansa kali ini adalah Harry, sahabatku sementara Ron bersama Luna. Ginny sendiri bersama Dean.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bakalan datang setelah kau sendiri mengatakan 'entahlah' ketika kali pertama aku mengajakmu dansa, Mione." Ujar Harry seraya menepuk kedua tangannya dan tangan kami saling beradu, salah satu gerakan dansa. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan pada sahabatku itu, "Kau sudah tahu."

Setelah dansa pembukaan selesai, kami yang berdansa segear berkumpul di sekeliling api unggun memulai tarian musim panen dengan lagu musim panen yang dinyanyikan satu sama lain.

 _Demeter telah memberkati kita_

 _Dengan kekuatannya dia menyuburkan pangan_

 _Dan disinilah kita bersuka cita_

 _Memperingati hari dalam musim panen pangan_

 _Oh Demeter terima kasih_

 _Oh Demeter terima kasih_

Aku segera berputar, melakukan pirouette yang biasa dilakukan penari balet dengan baik sehingga Harry menarik lenganku dan jatuh ke pelukannya, itu juga merupakan salah satu gerakan dansa. Ini merupakan favoritku ketika semua berkumpul di sekitar api unggun dan bersuka cita. Setelah ada jeda, aku teringat akan tujuanku ke pesta ini.

"Harry, aku haus. Aku ingin mengambil minum sebentar." Ucapku dan Harry mengangguk. Leherku terasa tercekat ketika mengatakan dusta itu pada Harry namun segera kutepis semua itu dan kabur menuju hutan.

Aku berlari memasuki pedalaman hutan yang diterangi cahaya keperakan, melupakan semua apa yang dikatakan Mama dan semua cerita penduduk desa tentang hutan. Hari ini, aku akan mengungkap semuanya yang ada di dalam hutan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Satu lagi fic mutlichapter yang aku bikin...**

 **Entah kenapa aku kepikiran buat fanfic dengan genre fantasi. Setting yang aku pakai disini kira-kira abad pertengahan lah. Aku suka desa-desa juga sejarah abad pertengahan, so I made it. Sebenarnya aku masih ragu-ragu buat nge-publish fic ini tapi karena udah terlanjur di publish, ya sudah.**

 **Lanjut atau discontinued nggak ya fic ini?**

 **Jangan lupa review ya...**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku berlari memasuki pedalaman hutan yang diterangi cahaya keperakan, melupakan semua apa yang dikatakan Mama dan semua cerita penduduk desa tentang hutan. Hari ini, aku akan mengungkap semuanya yang ada di dalam hutan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, EyD, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan penuh yang berwarna keperakan menyinari seluruh pelosok hutan dengan cahayanya, makhluk malam berkeliaran dimana-mana dan aku bisa mendengar suara burung hantu yang bertengger di pohon menyerukan suaranya dari atas sana, seolah seruannya menegurku untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

Aku sudah memasuki pedalaman hutan, tempat yang sama sekali terasa asing bagiku dan memang penampakan hutan ketika malam hari terasa jauh lebih mencekam namun di sisi lain itu terlihat menantang dan seru. Kakiku melangkah melewati dedaunan kering yang bertumpuk.

Kulihat tidak jauh di depanku ada sebuah cahaya, cahaya kecil mirip cahaya lilin. Aku segera melangkah lebih dekat untuk melihat cahaya itu namun cahaya api mirip lilin itu langsung menghilang dilanjut dengan suara desisan halus bersamaan dengan hilangnya.

Kurasakan bulu-buluku merinding akibat menegang akan cahaya api mirip hantu itu, atau yang bisa kusebut lelatu. Mama pernah menceritakan tentang cahaya kecil-kecil itu sewaktu diriku masih sangat kecil. Apa itu salah satu jenis hantu? Sepertinya.

 _Itu adalah cahaya hantu. Ketika kau mendekatinya, dia akan menghilang secara perlahan dan jika kau penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sehingga terus maju, cahaya hantu itu akan berbaris menuju suatu arah di mana kau bisa mengetahui takdirmu yang sesunguhnya akan berakhir..._

Mengapa sekarang rasanya aku merindukan Mama?

Aku segera maju ke tempat di mana lelatu itu berada sebelumnya dan tiba-tiba puluhan lelatu berbaris menuju arah kanan. Aku sempat terpaku untuk beberapa saat dengan perasaan kagum yang sangat besar.

Magis, itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan puluhan lelatu yang berjejer rapi ke belakang menuju arah kanan.

Segera kuambil langkah dan mengikuti puluhan lelatu yang satu-persatu hilang seiring kakiku melangkah menuju mereka. Apakah mereka akan memanduku ke tempat dimana takdirku yang sesungguhnya berada? Aku hanya tersenyum tipis selagi mereka memanduku menuju suatu tempat. Di perjalanan, aku menemukan banyak sekali jenis tumbuhan dan hewan yang tidak kuketahui jenisnya dan tidak pernah kulihat.

Ada jamur yang bercahaya seperti lampu neon, ada kumbang-kumbang yang berwarna ungu terang, ada bunga-bunga mirip bunga bakung namun lebih imut dari itu dengan warna kelopak yang saling berbeda dalam satu bunga dan itupun memiliki warna gelap. Ada juga dahan pohon yang saling menyambung ke atas dan menjalar ke bawah mirip gerbang akar sehingga memberikan kesan selamat datang untukku di akhir perjalanan.

Aku sampai di tempat itu. Kulihat sebuah titik cahaya yang kuketahui adalah rumah, rumah kayu. Akankah takdirku yang sesungguhnya berada di sana? Lama kutatapi rumah itu dengan rasa ragu untuk melangkah ke sana tapi rasanya ada yang aneh.

Aku merasa ditatapi, seolah ada berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapku dari balik pepohonan dan semak. Bulu-buluku agak merinding dan instingku langsung waspada. Aku segera menoleh ke berbagai arah dan memang benar ada tiga pasang mata yang mengawasiku. Satu berwarna abu-abu terang, dan duanya lagi berwarna coklat moka dan oranye gelap.

Dan mata itu bukanlah seperti mata manusia. mata itu agak bulat dan cekung, mirip mata...serigala.

Tiga makhluk itu menyadari bahwa aku mengetahui mereka, dan mereka mencium ketakutanku. Kudengar suara geraman yang begitu mengerikan dan tiga serigala itu berjalan pelan menghampiriku. Serigala itu melebihi ukuran serigala biasa. Tatapannya terlihat mengerikan dan lapar. Aku segera mundur dengan cepat namun tubuhku sudah terlanjur lemas akibat ketakukan. Aku mencoba untuk bangkit dan berlari walaupun dengan ketakutan tingkat dewa.

Mereka mengejarku. Aku segera berlari secepat mungkin agar tidak menjadi mangsa dan tak sengaja kakiku tersandung sehingga aku terjatuh dan terguling. Tepat ketika aku berbalik, ada pohon yang menjulang tinggi di belakangku. Aku sudah terpojok, mungkin inilah akhir hidupku. Kupejamkan mataku, bersiap menghadapi kematian namun yang kudengar ada suara serigala menyalak dan langkah kaki serigala satu itu menuju kesini.

Ada serigala lain, berlari menghampiri ketiga serigala yang berbeda warna itu dan melawannya. Mereka beradu gonggongan lalu mereka berkelahi. Ketiga serigala yang berusaha memakanku akhirnya bisa terkalahkan. Aku serasa tak kuat lagi untuk membuka mata, untuk melihat siapa sosok serigala penyelamatku yang datang di waktu yang tepat. Aku terlanjur pingsan.

Sebelum pandanganku mulai menggelap, aku melihat warna bulu seputih salju dengan iris perak keabuan-abuan. Yang aku ketahui adalah sosok serigala penyelamatku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **14 Juli**

Hari ini agak aneh, terasa seperti di alam yang aku tidak ketahui di mana. Semuanya gelap dan hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang menerangi. Aku masih memakai gaun pesta rakyatku namun sepertinya agak kotor karena sudah terkena tanah. Kucoba memanggil seseorang namun ruang itu bergema seketika.

Aku berada di lorong gelap gulita, tersesat dan sendirian. Disini juga sangat dingin. Aku seolah terombang-ambing di lorong waktu yang entah kapan akan berhenti hingga akhirnya sebuah cahaya menerpa ruang ini. Aku mulai bisa melihat semuanya walaupun agak samar dan sedikit kabur. Perlahan-lahan semuanya menjadi jelas dan aku bisa melihat plafon kayu.

"Jean, dia bangun." Ucap suara yang kuketahui adalah suara nenek.

"Mama..." ucapku pelan. Bibi menghampiriku dengan senyum penuh pengertian, "Jangan bicara dulu, my dear. Minum ini sampai habis."

Aku segera memegang gelas yang diberikan Bibi padaku. Aroma dedaunan herbal dan serbuk teh menguar dan memasuki indra penciumanku. Segera kuminum teh herbal itu dengan cepat. Rasanya pahit dan asam.

"Aku di mana?" tanyaku dengan fisik yang masih lemah.

"Kau di rumahku, Mione. Kau tidak bangun selama 3 hari dan itu sempat membuat kami cemas." Ucap Bibi.

"Tiga hari?" tanyaku dengan tidak percaya. Bibi hanya mengangguk. Aku segera menoleh ke jendela dan menatap West Mount yang terletak dekat pinggir hutan. Rumah bibi berada di dekat perbatasan Cranberry Hollow dan West Mount. Aku baru sadar bahwa gaunku sudah diganti dengan gaun rumah yang sepertinya milik Rosellind, sepupuku.

Mama menghampiriku dengan raut cemas lalu memelukku dengan sangat erat sehingga aku kesulitan bernapas, "Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, Hermione."

"Biarkan dia bernapas, Jean. Kau buatkanlah dia biskuit." Ujar Nenek seraya memasak supnya. Bibi membantunya menuang sayur-sayuran ke panci sementara Mama mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat biskuit sirop.

Aku segera mengingat kejadian yang kualami sebelum aku pingsan dan kemudian ingatanku singgah di sosok berwarna putih dengan mata yang sungguh cantik. Siapa serigala itu? Aku masih penasaran dengan itu.

"Mengapa aku tidak bangun selama 3 hari?" tanyaku. Nenek datang membawakan sup kalkun hangat yang enak, "Kepalamu terbentur dengan benda keras seperti batang pohon atau batu dan itu yang membuat dahimu bocor. Janelle sudah menjahitnya dengan teliti dan itu sudah hampir membaik."

"Kau ditemukan oleh beberapa penebang kayu sekitar. Mereka menemukanmu terkapar di pinggir hutan dengan kepala yang bocor dan mereka segera memanggilku dan Jean." Ujar Bibi. Aku langsung meraba bekas jahitan itu.

"Aah!" aku mengerang kesakitan.

"Jangan disentuh! Biarkan seperti itu." Seru nenek. Aku hanya menurut. Kudengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu luar dilanjut dengan bunyi 'krieet' pelan. Samar-samar kudengar suara Harry berbicara.

"Di mana dia?" aku mendengarnya disela-sela pembicaraan mereka dengan Mama dan Bibi. Aku rasa Bibi Lily juga datang. Harry muncul dari balik pintu dan pemuda itu menghampiriku, menenangkanku dengan senyum dan tatapannya yang teduh.

"Aku dengar dari Bibi Jean bahwa kau ditemukan dengan keadaan terluka esok hari setelah pesta rakyat itu." Ujar Harry. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menunduk, "Maafkan aku. Aku berdusta padamu malam itu pada saat jeda dansa."

Kami berdua terjebak dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Harry mengangkat wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, "Tidak apa. Aku memaafkanmu."

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu memeluknya, "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Balasnya lalu kami saling melepas pelukan.

Sebenarnya aku dan Harry saling bersepupu karena Bibi Lily, ibunya, dengan Mama dan dan Bibi Janelle bersaudara tiri namun ketiga sangat akur, tak peduli dengan status saudara tiri ataupun kandung. Bibi Janelle dan Mama memperlakukan Bibi Lily layaknya adik kandung sendiri.

"Jeanine! Harry! Bisa kesini sebentar?" ujar Bibi Lily dari arah dapur. Harry hanya terkekeh, "Sepertinya Mom membutuhkanku dan Bibi Jean. Aku segera kembali."

"Pergilah sebelum Bibi Lily marah." Balasku seraya tersenyum lalu menatap punggung Harry yang menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya kami segera berkumpul. Mereka semua berkumpul di sekitar ranjangku, hanya sekedar memastikan bahwa aku tidak kabur kemana-mana atau hanya sekedar merawatku. Aku hanya bercanda pada opsi pertama. Di sekitarku ada Roselind, Harry, Nenek, Bibi Janelle dan Bibi Lily juga Mama. Kulihat Mama hanya tertawa pada Bibi Lily tentang masa kecil mereka.

"Kau masih ingat Lily ketika kau terjatuh hanya karena kau berusaha menangkap serpihan salju yang jatuh dari langit, kalau tidak salah kau masih berumur sembilan saat itu." Lalu semuanya tertawa.

"Oh, Jeanine! Jangan ingatkan tentang hal itu lagi. Aku malu!" seru Bibi Lily dengan wajah yang memerah.

Hening beberapa saat setelah kedua wanita itu bersuara hingga akhirnya Mama mengangkat suara, "Hermione. Pada saat pesta rakyat, apa kau pergi ke hutan?"

Aku langsung tersedak biskuit gabinku sehingga Roselind buru-buru mengambilkanku air putih, "Minumlah, sepupu."

"Terima kasih, Rose." Balasku sesudahnya. Wanita berusia 20 tahun itu balas tersenyum. Aku segera menatap semua orang yang ada di sekitarku, mereka semua menampakkan ekspresi ingin tahu dan hanya Mama yang menampilkan ekspresi cemas.

"I-iya.." jawabku pelan dengan terbata. Ekspresi Mama langsung berubah menjadi marah hingga akhirnya Nenek menahannya.

"Tahan, Jean. Biarkan dia menjelaskan." Ujar Nenek seraya menenangkan Mama. Para wanita juga segera membantu Nenek.

"Katakan padaku, Hermione. Apa yang terjadi ketika kau di hutan?" tanya Mama. Aku menarik napasku lalu mulai berbicara. Namun dalam hati aku ragu apakah aku harus memberitahukan Mama atau tidak.

"Bisa berikan aku waktu bersama putriku, aku mohon." Ucap Mama yang sepertinya mengerti keadaanku. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan kami dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi.

"Ibu, kau disinilah bersamaku." Tambah Mama. Nenek hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di sekitar tempat tidurku. Pintu kamar sudah tertutup dan aku segera memberitahukan yang terjadi malam itu.

"Saat itu aku kabur ke hutan dan di tengah hutan, hanya ada cahaya bulan di sana...pepohonan disana seakan tersenyum menyeringai ketika aku berjalan di sekitar mereka, membuat kesan seolah pepohonan disana akan memakanku hingga aku melihat sebuah cahaya api melayang berbaris ke sebuah arah membentuk jalan,"

Kulihat pandangan Mama tidak berubah. Nenek menampilkan ekspresi aneh.

"Dan ketika aku mendekatinya, cahaya itu segera menghilang. Aku mulai mengikuti kemana barisan cahaya itu menuju sehingga aku melihat sesuatu, seperti bangunan atau semacamnya hingga aku waspada karena aku mendengar suara menggeram dan muncullah tiga serigala yang ingin memakanku,"

"Aku sempat terpojok hingga akhirnya seekor serigala lain menghadang ketiganya dan terakhir kali aku melihatnya, aku melihat bulu putih yang sangat putih, mirip salju. Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya." Tutupku. Mama dan Nenek langsung saling berpandangan dengan wajah bingung.

"Mama, Nenek. Kalian kenapa?" tanyaku. Mama langsung tersadar ke realita dan menatapku dengan senyum semuanya-akan-baik-baik-saja andalannya. "Tidak ada, sayang. Aku harus mengecek dapur. Kau istirahatlah saja."

Nenek pun sepertinya begitu. Mereka akhirnya menginggalkanku untuk istirahat sementara aku jatuh terlelap setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeanine dan ibunya segera meninggalkan kamar Hermione dengan langkah terburu-buru. Lucia, ibunya, hanya memijat pelipisnya ketika mereka sudah sampai di meja makan yang disana sudah ada para putrinya. Janelle dan Lily. Jeanine segera duduk disamping ibunya. Para cucunya sudah pergi entah kemana dan hanya menyisakan mereka berempat.

"Ada apa, Ibu? Kau terlihat khawatir." Ujar Janelle. Lily mengangguk ingin tahu lalu menatap Jeanine yang berada disamping sang ibu tiri.

"Aku takut. Sudah banyak cara yang kulakukan agar ramalan itu kakekku itu berhenti perkataannya seolah membayangiku tiap saat ketika melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang sangat mirip dengan alramhum kakekku." Ujar Lucia lemah.

"Apakah ini tentang gadis itu?" tanya Janelle. Jeanine mengangguk, "Biarkan saja semuanya mengalir hingga di sata yang tepat kita akan memberi tahu segalanya."

Lily hanya menunduk dan membiarkan segala perasaan cemas akan apa yang pernah dikatakan ibunya ketika dia berusia 12 tahun.

"Biarkan saja dulu...biarkan..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak tahu berada di mana namun rasanya diriku terlempar ke sebuah rumah duka di mana semua orang terisak ketika melihat mayat yang terbaring dengan damai di dalam peti mati yang terbuka. Rambutnya hitam ikal membingkai wajah manisnya, kulitnya sewarna zaitun, tubuhnya pas-pasan untuk anak berusia 12 tahun.

Romilda Vane. Dia meninggal karena rabies.

Namun ketika aku menatap ke dalam peti mati itu, anehnya mata gadis itu tidak tertutup, melainkan terbuka dan melotot. Sangat tidak manusiawi dan matanya tidak memiliki pupil lagi, semuanya hitam seolah bola matanya bolong. Romilda Vane terbangun sambil mengerang pelan, menggumamkan kata-kata dan bahasa yang tidak aku pahami sekalipun.

"Kau mati..." dan seolah semuanya menjadi tidak berarti. Semua orang yang ada di rumah duka mematung dan menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan, seolah mereka adalah manekin setan yang bersiap-siap untuk mencekikku.

Dimensi seolah berubah dan aku nyaris tak bisa bernapas hingga rumah duka yang kutempati berubah menjadi lorong gelap dengan cahaya yang minim. Aku bisa merasakan angin dingin menerpa wajahku diikuti bau aneh yang menyeruak, bau lemak bercampur tanah.

Cahaya yang minim menyorot ke arah dua gadis. Satu gadis kecil yang kira-kira berusia 9 tahun dan satunya lagi berusia 12 tahun. Itu Lavender dan Romilda. Aku berteriak namun tidak ada yang mendengar. Hanya ada kami bertiga disana.

Romilda menyenandungkan lagu kematian dengan pelan dan bernada mengerikan di telingaku. Lavender hanya menggeram pelan dan menatap kami dengan sorot pandangan kosong seolah tubuh yang didiaminya tak berjiwa.

Aku segera menutup mulutku, berusaha tidak menangis di saat-saat yang mengerikan ini. Aku ingin keluar! Keluarkan aku sekarang juga! Aroma melati menyeruak, pertanda seseorang baru saja meninggal dan cahaya mulai menerang, menerangi semua yang ada disini.

Ini di hutan, dan aku bisa melihat sosok serigala putih penyelamatku menghampiri sebuah mayat yang tergolek tak berjiwa di atas hamparan bunga aster penuh darah. Gaunnya kotor. Serigala penyelamatku hanya menatap mayat itu lama hingga bunga-bunga aster itu perlahan merambati tubuh sang mayat dan menutupnya dengan bunga-bunganya. Hanya satu bagian yang tidak ditutupi bunga, yaitu wajahnya.

Aku segera mendekat dan melihat mayat itu.

Itu aku...

Dan caraku terbaring disana benar-benar mengenaskan...

"Kau sudah mati, Hermione. Kau sudah mati..." ucap Romilda yang entah kapan sudah berdiri di samping serigala itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun dengan peluh. Nenek dan Bibi Lily segera mengambil air untukku. Aku segera meminum air putih itu dengan cepat lalu berusaha menenangkan perasaan takur yang masih bergemuruh dalam diriku.

"Kau mimpi buruk, Hermione." Ujar Bibi Lily dan seketika itu juga Mama segera datang dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Apa yang kau impikan, sayang?" tanya Nenek lembut walaupun ada nada cemas di dalamnya. Aku berusaha menarik napas...

"Aku melihat diriku mati di hamparan aster yang dipenuhi darah."

Dan ketiganya terkejut seolah mereka baru saja mendengar kematian yang nyata. Mama segera menyelimutiku, "Ini hanyalah bunga tidur. Minum teh ini dan kau akan segera membaik."

Aku segera mengambil teh herbal dan meminumnya beberapa teguk. Perasaanku mulai membaik lama kelamaan hingga akhirnya aku tertidur, terbuai dalam mimpi yang sudah mulai membaik..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anak-anak, kita perlu bicara." Ucap Lucia. Ketiga putrinya hanya mengangguk dan juga bersiap untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan dari sang ibu.

"Jeanine, jangan pernah memberi tahu tentang apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Awasi putrimu agar dia tidak kabur ke hutan. Jangan membuatnya semakin penasaran dan buatlah dia lupa akan keinginannya untuk ke hutan. Semakin kau larang putrimu, semakin penasaran dia." Ujar Lucia pada putri keduanya.

"Aku sangat mengetahui wataknya juga kekeras kepalaanya. Dia cenderung penasaran, keras kepala juga terkadang bebal. Yang penting awasi dia dengan ketat." Tambahnya. Jeanine mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, Ibu."

"Janelle dan Lily, aku tahu Roselind, Robin, dan Harry tidak seperti Hermione. Aku hanya ingin meminta kalian untuk menyuruh si kembar R dan Harry untuk mengawasi Hermione." Janelle dan Lily mengangguk.

"Ramalan ini harus segera dihentikan dan aku butuh bantuan kalian." Ucap Lucia. Ketiga putrinya mengangguk mengerti.

Ramalan itu memang harus dihentikan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Horee, akhirnya lanjut juga setelah mendapat dukungan dan juga dari dalam diri sendiri. Konsep fantasi yang saya mau terapkan sebelum pembuatan chap 1 itu adalah werewolf. Saya sempat mikir bakalan nambahin vampir tapi saya-nya gak ngefeel buat nambahin unsur vampirnya.**

 **Maafkan saya kalo chapter kali ini agak (menurut saya) membosankan atau mungkin sedikit pendek. Saya nggak bisa janji buat bikin yang lebih panjang lagi di chap selanjutnya...**

 **Aquadewi-san sempat nanya di chapter 1 bakalan pake tema werewolf atau sejenisnya dan apa Hermione dkk juga punya kekuatan sihir disini. Nanti saya pertimbangkan kalo untuk opsi keduanya.**

 **Saya pake tema werewolf dan bagi yang penasaran apakah akan ada unsur magic nya disini, nanti saya liat apakah bisa.**

 **Mungkin untuk chapter 3 nya saya lama update karena akhir-akhir ini saya mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan sebelum persiapan liburan sekolah nanti.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, alur kecepetan, Typo, EyD, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **21 Juli**

Satu minggu setelah aku sembuh total, aku segera kembali ke Cranberry Hollow untuk pulang. Luna dan Ginny menyambutku dengan meriah ketika aku pulang dan aku juga menceritakan segala yang terjadi pada saat kami berpesta bantal, saling berjanji satu sama lain untuk tidak menceritakan pengalaman magis yang pernah dialami pada orang lain.

"Aku janji." Ucapku pada Luna ketika mendengar bahwa dia pernah melihat sosok anak kecil berwarna biru melayang-layang memakai mahkota ketika pergi ke balai istana.

"Janji kelingking?" tanya Luna. Aku dan Ginny mengangguk kompak, "Janji kelingking." Kami segera menautkan kelingking masing-masing

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kala itu hiduplah seorang gadis kecil, yang waktu itu tinggal di rumah Kakeknya. Gadis itu berambut pirang pendek dan tubuhnya agak berisi, dia senantiasa dekat dengan kakeknya. Suatu hari Kakeknya mengajaknya ke hutan, mereka menangkap seekor berang-berang juga menangkap ikan di sungai sampai hari gelap. Si gadis senang sekali, begitu juga dengan sang Kakek.

Sang gadis menatapi sang kakek yang kelihatannya sudah agak tua dengan rambut beruban dimana-mana, namun masih kuat untuk melakukan aktifitas biasanya. Sang kakek selalu membawa serta pisau berburu, berburu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya dan sudah mendarah daging sejak dia masih muda, sang kakek juga senantiasa mengajaknya kemanapun di bagian hutan, duduk di bebatuan, mengajarkan pelajaran-pelajaran hidup.

Sang gadis terkadang merasa Kakeknya punya keanehan yang misterius: dia masih kuat walaupun sudah sangat tua, Kakeknya terkadang mengatakan sesuatu dengan bahasa aneh yang tidak ia mengerti sekalipun, juga selalu menyanyikan lagu dalam bahasa aneh.

Malam itu di hutan, hanya ada mereka berdua di dekat sungai. Mereka menyalakan api unggun untuk penerangan. Hanya ada api unggun disana, tidak ada bulan dan itu membuat langit malam sekelam dan sepekat tinta hitam. Burung hantu pun berteriak menyerukan malam yang sangat mencekam dari atas sana. Sungai pun rasanya terasa menyeramkan di malam hari tanpa bulan dengan bunyi gemericik airnya.

"Kakek, bisa kau beritahukan apa masa depanku?" tanya sang gadis. Si kakek menatap lama api unggun itu dan akhirnya berpaling ke cucunya, "Jangan hari ini. Bulan sedang tidak tepat untuk mengatakannya."

Sang gadis segera memelas pada kakek, "Kumohon..."

Kakek hanya menghela napas, "Baiklah."

Pria tua itu segera mengambil sebuah bubuk dari kantong beledu hitam yang isinya adalah semacam bubuk yang juga berwarna hitam. Dia mengambilnya segenggam kecil dan menaburkannya ke api unggun.

Api unggun itu segera berubah menjadi hijau berkobar dan seolah di sekitarnya juga bereaksi. Ikan-ikan makin ribut dengan gemericik airnya, burung-burung berterbangan dari sarangnya, rubah melolong keras dari arah gunung dan api hijau itu mendesis hingga kembali lagi ke semula. Kakek menghembuskan napas lega namun tersirat ekspresi cemas dalam wajahnya dan sang gadis tahu bahwa Kakeknya telah melihat sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Kakek?" tanya sang gadis. Sang Kakek hanya diam tak menjawab hingga setelah jeda yang lama, Sang Kakek menjawabnya, "Tidak ada."

Namun sang gadis tahu bahwa sang Kakek tengah berbohong walaupun dia telah lihai menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Gadis itu segera memegang lengan kakeknya dan menggoyangkannya layaknya anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang merengek meminta kue coklat pada ibunya.

"Ayolah, Kakek. Aku tahu kau melihat sesuatu. Kumohon katakanlah..."

Sang Kakek langsung menepis keras tangan cucunya seraya memandangnya dengan tatapan tergalak. Gadis itu segera tertunduk dan menjauh dari kakeknya, mengabaikan rasa sakit pukulan kakeknya di tangan kecilnya. Dia tahu bahwa jika ia membantah, konsekuensinya akan lebih besar lagi.

"Baiklah. Kemarilah, Sicilia." Dan si gadis segera beringsut mendekati sang kakek dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku melihat...seorang gadis remaja dengan keberanian yang tinggi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **22 Juli**

Mimpi aneh itu lagi...

Semenjak aku pulang dari rumah Bibi, aku selalu mendapat mimpi aneh. Dan lebih anehnya lagi aku memimpikan seorang gadis kecil bersama kakeknya yang bahkan tidak kuketahui siapa mereka sebenarnya. Namun mimpi itu seolah nyata dan membawaku ke dalamnya, menelusuri apa yang diramalkan sang kakek untuk masa depan cucunya.

Aku menatap jendela kamar yang diterangi sedikit cahaya matahari, ini sudah pagi-pagi benar dan waktunya bangun untuk menjalankan segala aktifitas yang ada di rumah. Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Hagrid siang nanti setelah pekerjaanku selesai semua.

Setelah membereskan ranjang, aku segera memasuki kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan diri. Sesudahnya, aku menuju dapur di mana Mama sedang memasak kalkun panggang untuk kami berdua.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Mama ketika menyadari kehadiranku di meja makan. Aku mengangguk dalam diam dan membiarkan aroma kalkun panggang yang lezat menguar memasuki indra penciumanku. Mama mengeluarkan satu ekor kalkun panggang yang dipotong menjadi beberapa bagian dari panggangan.

Aku segera mencuci tangan terlebih dahulu lalu akhirnya menyentuh kalkun itu. Mama hanya duduk menatapku makan, tidak berniat menyentuh kalkun yang ada di depannya.

"Lusa aku kembali ke Hogwarts." Ucapku. Mama hanya mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Makanlah makananmu lalu kita pergi ke Narcissus Meadow."

"Untuk apa kita kesana?" tanyaku. "Untuk mengunjungi makam ayahmu."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara kunyahan halus dan kalkun yang tergigit. Terkadang aku masih bisa merasakan Papa ada disini, memperhatikan dalam diam apa yang aku dan Mama berdua kerjakan namun aku sadar bahwa semua itu sepenuhnya hanyalah mimpi indah. Papa sudah meninggal dan menyisakan aku dan Mama...

Waktu itu aku masih berumur tujuh, dan masa itu adalah akhir dari musim gugur, di mana semua daun rontok dari pohonnya. Papa tidak pulang seharian ketika menebang kayu di hutan sehingga aku merasa janggal. Papa melewatkan waktu makan malam dan aku segera berlari menuju hutan. Kakiku sempat terpeleset di lumpur becek dan tergores duri-duri tajam sewaktu mendaki jalan setapak.

Aku menemukan jejak kaki di atas tanah yang berlumpur, jejak kakinya yang terakhir dan ada juga jejak kaki beruang. Lalu kulihat beberapa langkah dari tempatku berdiri, Papa terkapar dengan kapak di sisinya dan tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Tubuhnya terpotong setengah dan aku langsung menjerit. Pertama kali dalam hidupku aku melihat mutilasi yang nyata, bukan sekedar cerita-cerita horror dari anak-anak di sekolah.

Aku berteriak-teriak sampai suaraku serak dan aku sadar disini merupakan pedalaman hutan. Aku segera kembali berlari dan sempat jatuh terguling di jalanan mendaki. Tubuhku kotor dan aku sampai disana dengan gaun penuh lumpur, memberitahu Mama dan yang lainnya bahwa Papa ada di hutan dengan berlinang air mata.

Para penduduk desa segera pergi ke hutan dan melihat Papa disana. Mama sempat menjerit histeris hingga meraung-raung memanggil nama Papa. Terpaksa Paman James dan Paman Sirius memegangi lengannya agar tidak kehilangan kendali. Luna dan Ginny memelukku, membiarkanku menangis di pelukan mereka sementara Harry hanya menatapku iba.

Papa dikebumikan dua hari setelahnya. Penduduk desa menduga bahwa beruang membunuhnya...

Mama sepertinya menyadari apa yang kupikirkan lalu dia segera memelukku dengan segenap perasaan penuh kasih sayang, "Tak sudah dipikirkan. Kejadian itu sudah lama. Biarkan saja." Sementara aku hanya diam tak bergeming hingga Mama melepaskan pelukannya.

Seisi desa tahu cerita itu (Siapa sih yang tidak tahu kalau seisi desaku itu pada pergi ke hutan untuk melihat mayat ayahku?!). Aku selalu memperingati hari kematiannya bersama Mama berdua saja dengan mengunjungi dan membersihkan makamnya, atau hanya sekedar berbicara tentang apa yang terjadi selama beberapa bulan pada nisan granit dan tanah yang tidak akan berpindah.

Aku menyelesaikan makanku lalu meminum air dan segera mencuci peralatan makan. Rasanya kehidupanku kembali ke semula di mana aku menghabiskan masa liburku di rumah dengan mencuci, merapikan dan memasak, kegiatan yang wajib dilakukan guna mempersiapkan diri menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Aku tidak ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga, aku bahkan belum sempat untuk memikirkan seorang suami di usia yang hampir sampai usia pernikahan. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi seorang wanita biasa, dengan pekerjaan mengajar di sekolah. Lebih bermanfaat untuk menyebarkan ilmu pada semua orang, seperti para guru di Hogwarts.

"Ayo pergi." Mama membuyarkan lamunanku dan aku segera sadar. Kami berdua pergi keluar dan melewati hutan, menyeberangi sungai kecil menuju Narcissus Meadow. Kami melewati kebun buah, melewati pepohonan apel yang belum ranum dan jalan yang berkelok-kelok mendaki.

Kami sampai ke Narcissus Meadow, di mana wilayah tersebut ditumbuhi bunga bakung yang sangat banyak dan berpuluh-puluh nisan granit berjejer dengan nama masing-masing yang diukir dengan cermat bersama tanggal lahir dan kematiannya.

Ada pagar besi tua yang berkarat yang menjadi gerbang wilayah pekuburan itu dan kami membukanya, mencari nama Henry-Dagworth Granger di antara puluhan nisan tersebut. Kami segera mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di atas tanahnya, membersihkan nisannya dari debu. Di dekatnya juga tertera nama Kakekku juga orang-orang lainnya. Aku juga ada disini saat acara pemakaman Lavender. Kami segera meninggalkan makam sesudahnya.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan pulang, aku berniat singgah di rumah Hagrid.

"Mama, bolehkah aku ke rumah Hagrid? Disini juga dekat dengan rumahnya." Ucapku. Mama mengiyakan, "Tapi kembalilah ke rumah setelah kau selesai."

"Baik Mama." Balasku lalu segera berbelok menuju jalan setapak arah rumah Hagrid.

Segera kuketuk pintunya ketika aku sudah berada di depan pintu. Dia membukanya dan sennag melihatku disini. Dia mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Senang melihatmu, Hermione. Aku dengar kau sempat mengalami kecelakaan di hutan, eh?" tanya Hagrid. Aku mengangguk, "Itu benar, Hagrid. Bahkan dahiku sempat dijahit karena itu."

Hagrid terkejut, "Ow, itu pasti sakit."

"Sangat."

"Ada apa kau kemari, Hermione? Kau punya sesuatu untuk ditanyakan atau di ramalkan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, "Beri aku kepastian tentang sebuah mimpi."

"Mimpi apa?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam, ragu untuk menceritakan dan sepertinya Hagrid menyadarinya, "Katakan saja, Hermione."

Aku mengangguk, "Aku bermimpi tentang seorang gadis kecil dan kakeknya berada di hutan dan kejadian itu berada di pinggir sungai di Dark Forest. Malam itu sangatlah gelap tanpa bulan dan sang gadis meminta sang kakek untuk meramalkan masa depannya. Kakek itu melihat seorang gadis dalam api unggun yang dia pakai sebagai media ramal."

"Itu saja?" tanya Hagrid. Aku mengangguk dan Hagrid menyamankan diri di sofa empuknya, "Aku kira akan lebih panjang."

"Dan aku berani bersumpah bahwa gadis itu adalah sosok yang tidak kuketahui namun wajahnya familier di mataku. Dia agak mirip...denganku." tuturku.

Hagrid segera tersenyum lalu dia segera mengambil bola kaca juga batu sabak berukuran sedang yang berbentuk persegi. Dia memasukkan sedikit arang ke dalam batu sabak dan matanya dipejamkan. Tangannya memegang bola kaca dan entah apa yang diucapkannya dengan suara berbisik, mungkin sebuah mantra, dan di batu sabak tersebut, muncul api berwarna biru berkobar.

Mata Hagrid terbuka perlahan dan menatap ke langit-langit namun tidak manusiawi, segalanya putih dalam kedua bola matanya. Aku sempat berjengit takut namun aku tahu ada sesuatu yang dia lihat, yang dia terawang tentang diriku. Kedua mata bulat itu berkedip dan pupil Hagrid kembali ke semula. Seiring berkedipnya mata Hagrid, api mendesis pelan dan menghilang.

"Déjà vu." Ucapnya. Aku segera diam dan menantikan penjelasan darinya. Cenayang itu menghembuskan napas pelan dengan terputus-putus dan kembali menatapku.

"Mimpimu adalah sebuah Déjà vu. Salah satu dari anggota keluargamu pernah mengalami kejadian tersebut dan itu turun kepadamu dalam bentuk mimpi, namun itu menyampaikan sebuah pesan. Aku melihat adanya ramalan yang tersurat di dalamnya." Jelas Hagrid.

Aku menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran tingkat langit, "Apa kau benar-benar masuk ke mimpiku itu? Kau melihat detailnya?"

"Iya, begitulah. Aku cenayang, bukan?" jawabnya dan aku hanya terkekeh, "Apa ramalan tersurat dari dalam mimpiku itu?"

"Ramalan itu mengatakan seorang gadis remaja dengan keberanian yang tinggi." Jawabnya. Aku masih menanti penjelasan lainnya namun hatiku sakit ketika Hagrid menambahkan kalimat 'Itu saja'.

Aku sempat mengira bahwa dia memberitahuku kelanjutannya dan dia tidak berbohong bahwa hanya itu yang dia lihat. Aku menghela napas sedih.

"Aku kira kau akan melihat keseluruhan isinya, bukan potongannya." Ucapku. Hagrid menggeleng, "Tidak bisa. Aku masih berada di tingkat delapan. Hanya cenayang tingkat sepuluh yang bisa melihat apa saja hanya dengan kekuatan pikirannya. Bahkan dia bisa mengetahui rahasia terdalam orang hanya dengan membaca pikirannya."

"Aku mengerti. Tidak apa." Ucapku. Hagrid segera berdiri dari kursinya dan segera berlajan menuju dapur, aku bisa mendengar suara kelontang peralatan masak yang beradu dengan lantai juga suara-suara lainnya hingga akhirnya dia membawa sebuah keranjang berukuran sedang.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku. Hagrid tersenyum lebar seraya memberikan keranjang tersebut, "Itu untukmu dan Jean." Aku segera melongok ke dalam keranjang dan melihat isinya, begitu takjub ketika melihat sayuran itu diberikan untukku, "Kentang? Terima kasih Hagrid!" seruku.

Setelah berpamitan, aku segera pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau berbakat, Sicilia. Kau bisa melihat sesuatu dengan fragmen-fragmen kecilmu, membuatmu berbeda dari orang lain. Kau cucuku, Sicilia, keturunanku yang akan mengembalikan masa kejayaanku." Ucap Sang Kakek pada gadis yang ternyata bernama Sicilia.

Sicilia hanya menatap diam Kakeknya lalu mengangguk penuh arti, "Aku mengerti."

"Ini adalah ulang tahunmu yang ke tiga belas. Untuk merayakannya, aku akan memberimu sesuatu. Ini sangat kuat dan bahkan bisa digunakan sebagai jimat penolak bala. Hari ini kau akan mengingatnya, sebagai hari dimana kau menuju kedewasaan."

Sang Kakek segera mengeluarkan sebuah kalung, kalung dengan bandul permata ruby kecil berbentuk bulat yang indah, "Pakailah, Sicilia. Ini sudah menjadi milikmu hari ini."

Sicilia berdecak kagum ketika Kakeknya memasang kalung ruby itu. Kalung itu melingkar dengan indah di leher Sicilia, membuatnya terlihat makin anggun.

"Ingat, Sicilia. Jika suatu hari aku mati nanti, kembalikan aku pada kaumku, kuburkan aku tepat disamping sisi istriku bersama kalung dengan permata serigala hitam yang selalu kupakai,"

"Jika sudah waktunya tepat, kau harus menggali kuburku dan mengambil kalung itu, mewariskannya kepada gadis yang kuceritakan beberapa tahun yang lalu." Tambahnya. Sicilia mengangguk.

"Namun bagaimana caraku mengetahui bahwa aku siap? Dan kapan waktu yang tepat itu?" tanya Sicilia. Sang Kakek melihat adanya semangat yang menggelora dari mata berwarna coklat kehitaman milik sang cucu, "Kau akan merasakannya dari dalam hatimu. Waktunya sudah tepat ketika gadis yang kuceritakan memulai petualangan terbesarnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **24 Juli**

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku berdesir hangat di balik selimut bulu, entah mungkin karena mimpi aneh tentang seorang gadis bernama Sicilia lagi atau udara yang mendingin ketika malam hari. Aku sudah mendapati diriku di bagian kastil Hogwarts, berbagi satu kamar dengan empat ranjang di dalamnya termasuk ranjangku. Aku bisa melihat Parvati masih terlelap sembari memeluk gulingnya dengan nyaman.

Aku segera menatap jendela yang menampilkan semburat biru gelap dari balik gorden, membuat kesan ini masih pagi-pagi buta, masih fajar malah. Aku bangkit, segera meminum air segelas yang kutaruh malam tadi di nakas dan segera berjalan menuju jendela dengan gaun tidur kusut. Namun sesuatu terasa menatapku dari sana, sebuah bola mata cekung mirip serigala.

Aku terhenyak, itukah serigala penyelamatku? Aku segera memajukan kepalaku untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi. Bola mata itu berwarna abu-abu keperakan, persis seperti dengan yang terakhir kulihat beberapa minggu lalu. Mata itu memandangiku tanpa berkedip, terlihat ada setitik rasa takjub dalam bola mata itu, bola mata indah yang membuatku iri.

Aku segera mengambil tali panjang dari laci terbawah dan mengikatnya di kaki tempat tidur beratku selagi semuanya masih terlelap. Aku mengurai tali itu dan segera mengeluarannya dari lubang jendela yang cukup untuk ukuran tubuhku dan mulai memanjati tali itu, menuruninya dengan gerakan waspada agar tidak tertangkap.

Aku melihatnya ketika aku sudah turun, bola mata abu-abu perak yang cantik itu. Dia tepat di pinggir hutan, dibalik pepohonan. Ekor matanya mengikuti arah gerakku dengan waspada dan aku sekarang berjalan pelan ke arahnya, untuk melihatnya sekali lagi, _serigala penyelamatku_.

Entah kenapa hutan menjadi lebih terang, menampilkan sosok serigala putih besar yang indah dengan bola mata keperakannya. Dialah serigalaku. Aku tersenyum manis dan senang ketika melihatnya. Kuulurkan tanganku yang kurus untuk menyentuh puncak kepalanya namun dia mundur. Aku maju satu langkah namun dia sebaliknya. Dia mundur satu langkah tatkala aku maju dan ingin menyentuhnya hingga langkah kedua dia segera berlari.

"Tunggu!" seruku namun dia tetap berlari. Aku segera mengejarnya dengan sekuat tenaga, memaksa kaki-kakiku berlari menyusuri jalan yang tidak seimbang, yang bisa mematahkan pergelangan kaki.

Aku berlari mengejarnya hingga ke dalam hutan namun ketika di jalanan mendaki, dia segera melompat melewati semak dan rumput tinggi. Aku segera sampai dengan napas yang terputus-putus dan segera menyingkap rumput tinggi.

Tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

Aku menunduk sedih, menunggu sampai hatiku sakit namun hanyalah angin dingin yang kurasakan menerpa tubuhku. Sekali lagi aku bangkit, meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan sedih. Tak sadar air mataku jatuh.

 _Mengapa aku bisa sesedih ini hanya karena masalah sepele?!_

 _Hanya karena seekor serigala putih!?_

Batinku berteriak. Kuabaikan rasa itu dan mengusap air mataku yang jatuh membasahi tanah. Berjalan seraya sesekali menatap jejak tapak sepatuku dan tapak kaki serigala di sekitarnya. Aku kembali ke Hogwarts disaat semuanya masih terlelap dan berusaha membuat keadaan kamar kembali ke semula.

Dan tentunya berusaha membuat keadaan hatiku kembali ke semula ketika aku masih berdiri di depan jendela dengan perasaan yang tenang dan bergembira...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku masih menatapnya. Menunggu sampai dia terbangun dan menyaksikanku di waktu fajar, menatap mata coklat indahnya. Bola mata keperakanku takjub akan segala kesempurnaan fisik dalam dirinya.

Apakah dia yang akan kuawasi atas perintah sang Raja?

Diakah orangnya?

Aku segera mendengar suaranya sayup-sayup dari kejauhan.

 _Sangat indah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jangan menangis..._

 _Aku tidak ingin melihat kau menangis seraya membayangi langkahku setiap saat..._

 _Itu karena kau adalah orang itu..._

 _Sang pembawa kegembriaan..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Haha! Akhirnya!**

 **Update juga deeh. Masih banyak yang harus diceritakan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya dan semuanya akan terungkap. Ikuti aja alurnya dan biarkan semuanya mengalir.**

 **Kalian sudah pasti bisa menebak siapa serigala putih itu kan...**

 **Jangan lupa review ya...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Jangan menangis..._

 _Aku tidak ingin melihat kau menangis seraya membayangi langkahku setiap saat..._

 _Itu karena kau adalah orang itu..._

 _Sang pembawa kegembiraan..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Typo(s), EyD, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **21 Desember**

 **Musim Salju...**

Lima bulan berlalu dan sekarang memasuki musim salju di mana butiran putih beku berjatuhan dengan putaran piruet versi mereka. Siang itu aku berada di bawah pohon bersama Luna dan Ginny. Aku duduk di samping Ginny seraya menggambar asal di atas tanah berhamparkan salju.

Mimpi-mimpi aneh yang sering kuimpikan itu ternyata adalah déjà vu. Itu pernah dialami salah satu dari anggota keluargaku dan itu menurun kepadaku dalam bentuk mimpi, mimpi tentang seorang gadis bernama Sicilia yang amat cantik dengan rambut pirangnya. Aku benci mimpi itu, karena itu tidurku tidak pernah tenang dan membuat lingkaran hitam di mataku makin kentara.

"Hermione, ada yang mengganggumu? Kau kelihatan...err...tidak tenang." Ucap Ginny menyadarkanku. Aku menaruh daun yang kupegang ke sembarang tempat dan mulai bangkit lalu menyandarkan diri pada batang pohon.

"Ada yang harus kuceritakan pada kalian." Ucapku pelan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luna. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mulai menceritakan semuanya.

"Selama dua bulan ini aku mendapatkan mimpi aneh, tentang seorang gadis bernama Sicilia. Kata Hagrid, itu sebuah déjà vu dan aku mempercayainya. Kalian tahu déjà vu, kan?" dan keduanya mengangguk. Aku kembali melanjutkan.

"Namun yang aku tidak tahu adalah siapakah Sicilia itu? Seingatku aku tidak pernah mempunyai leluhur ataupun kerabat bernama Sicilia dan mimpi-mimpi itu aneh, seolah kejadian itu bukan dialami Sicilia saja, namun juga olehku. Rasanya aku terlempar secara tiba-tiba dalam permainan memori masa lalu dari kerabat yang bahkan tidak kuketahui." Jelasku. Ginny dan Luna mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Terkadang itu terjadi begitu saja." Ujar Luna. Mata abu-abunya bersinar cerah seraya menatapku, "Kau gadis terberuntung di dunia."

"Huh?"

"Kau gadis terberuntung di dunia karena bisa mendalami apa sisi déjà vu itu. Banyak orang yang tidak memiliki itu dan kau sepertinya memiliki kemampuan melihat masa lalu lewat mimpi." Ujar Luna. Ginny menggeleng tidak percaya, "Bagaimana kau tahu semua itu?"

"Aku kan cenayang tingkat lima."

Mataku dan Ginny langsung terbelalak kaget. Aku _speechless_ sementara Ginny masih dengan kekagetannya, "Kau-kau..."

"Maaf aku tidak memberitahu kalian. Aku baru naik tingkat sembilan bulan yang lalu dan aku merayakannya bersama Hagrid, tahulah sesama cenayang." Ucap Luna.

 _Weasley temper_ Ginny langsung kambuh, "Kau tidak mengajak kami..."

"Maaf, teman-teman tapi dengarlah penjelasanku dulu." Ucap Luna halus dan sementara aku menenangkan Ginny yang sudah mulai panas, aku mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Kau tahu mereka sering mengataiku 'Loony' karena aku memiliki kelakuan aneh, karena aku cenayang murni dan aku sempat kaget dan bahagia karena kalian ingin menjadi sahabatku ketika semuanya mengira otakku sudah terbalik,"

"Tapi aku tak ingin kalian tahu kalau aku sebenarnya cenayang, aku khawatir terhadap apa yang terjadi nanti dan kalian mungkin tidak ingin berteman denganku lagi karena hal itu. Aku sayang kalian." tambahnya. Aku dan Ginny langsung meleleh.

"Owh, kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau adalah sahabat kami dan aku tidak mungkin menjauhimu hanya karena kau berbeda. Kami menerimamu apa adanya, Lu." Ujarku seraya memeluknya. Ginny juga memeluknya dan melupakan kemarahannya.

Aku menyayangi mereka. Sangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **22 Desember**

 **Siang hari...**

Aku menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong, seolah menantikan sesuatu yang jelas dan seketika terlempar ke dalam mimpi yang aneh tadi malam ketika aku terlelap...

 _Kakiku menginjak tanah putih, salju malam itu sangatlah dingin dan kulihat cahaya api kecil itu memanduku lagi, persis seperti hari itu lagi. Ada cahaya kecil yang bergemerlapan ketika aku menginjak tanah putih bersalju itu dan aku bisa melihat semua pohon menyeringai kepadaku, menanti untuk kedatanganku._

 _Aku melihat sebuah wanita tua bungkuk dengan tampang mengerikan. Matanya memicing, guratan keriput terlihat di wajahnya dan dia membentuk sebuah senyum seringai yang mengerikan. Aku serasa masuk di dunia yang tidak kukenal, di bentang alam berwarna putih dan terasa akulah satu-satunya manusia disini. Aku sadar bahwa wanita tua bungkuk itu bukanlah manusia, melainkan sekedar pohon apel yang mati._

 _Aku sampai di tengah hutan, di depan sebuah rumah dan berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina yang berbalik menatapku dengan tanpa ekspresi._

 _Rambutnya berwarna pirang platina, tubuhnya cukup tinggi dan tegap, matanya berwarna abu-abu perak, wajahnya runcing dengan rahang tegasnya. Aku menatapnya lama, mengamati pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah._

 _Aku mendengar suara gesekan di tanah di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seekor serigala putih besar, aku menoleh ke tempat di mana pemuda itu berdiri namun pemuda pirang itu sudah tidak ada. Tiba-tiba semua itu menjadi berubah, rumah dan hutan tadi berubah menjadi sebuah padang bunga aster dan aku berdiri di tengah-tengahnya, dengan sebuah cermin besar di depanku._

 _Aku mengamati diriku di cermin tersebut namun ada yang berbeda. Tubuhku sangat besar dan dipenuhi bulu-bulu coklat, cuping telingaku berbentuk runcing dan terletak di sisi kiri dan kanan sudut kepalaku, mataku agak cekung dan masih berwarna coklat madu._

 _Aku seekor serigala._

 _Aku terkejut dan di tengah-tengah keterkejutanku, sebuah tangan kekar merangkul lenganku dan kulihat dialah pemuda pirang tadi. Aku melihat pantulan pemuda itu di cermin, dialah seekor serigala putih itu, serigala penyelamatku._

 _Udara serasa habis di paru-paruku dan pemuda itu meraih tanganku, "Alangkah cantiknya dirimu, putriku. Raja sudah menunggumu."_

 _Dan aku terbangun..._

"Hermione."

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku tentang mimpi tadi malam dan menoleh ke belakang. Harry berdiri di depanku seraya tersenyum, "Kau disini rupanya." Aku langsung memeluk Harry erat. Harry yang kelihatannya bingung segera membalas pelukanku dengan ragu, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik." Aku segera melepas pelukanku lalu duduk di bibir tempat tidur, Harry ikut duduk disampingku, "Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita lahir, Mione, dan aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja. Ceritakanlah padaku."

Aku menghela napas lalu segera menceritakan isi mimpiku. Harry mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali mengangguk. Aku selesai bercerita dan menanyakan pendapatnya. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia memberiku pendapat.

"Itu hanyalah bunga tidur, Mione, nanti akan hilang dengan sendirinya." Harry halus. Aku menggeleng frustasi, "Bunga tidur apa yang selalu muncul selama lima bulan ini dengan tema yang sama dan tidak pernah berganti?"

 _Kau tidak mengerti, karena kau tidak pernah mengalaminya..._

Harry _speechless_. Aku menatapnya, "Sudahlah, Harry. Aku mengerti kau punya niat baik untuk menghiburku. Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ditemani oleh pemuda yang tampan ini?" tanyanya setengah bercanda, aku hanya terkekeh dan membalas, "Siapa juga yang tampan?"

"Aku. Aku cukup tampan untuk bisa menjadi kekasihmu." Balasnya. Aku menggeleng sok jijik, "Tidak, tidak mungkin."

Kami berdua tertawa hingga akhirnya kami berhenti.

"Mione, mungkin kau harus keluar dan melihat bakat apa yang kumiliki di dapur untuk membuatmu senang, kau tahu. Kebetulan semuanya sedang sibuk di luar, jadi...biskuit sirop?"

"Pasti."

Dan kami segera meninggalkan ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **23 Desember**

 **Siang hari...**

Hari itu aku segera pergi menuju The Burrow, rumah Ginny, dengan menunggangi Chele bersama Harry dengan _firebolt_ -nya. Chele adalah kuda peliharaanku yang berwarna putih kecoklatan, yang hanya kupakai ketika perjalanan jauh.

Kami melintasi kebun buah, juga beberapa rumah-rumah dan pertanian dan bisa kulihat Firebolt, kuda kehitaman itu meringkik bahagia. Sebenarnya hari ini bukanlah hari yang bagus untuk berkuda di tengah-tengah salju namun entah ide apa yang sempat terpikirkan olehku dan Harry sehingga kami pergi ke The Burrow.

Seraya mengeratkan mantelku, aku segera turun dari Chele dan mengikatnya. Aku mengetuk pintu dan Ginny menyambut kami dengan hangat, "Hermione! Harry! Senang bertemu kalian." dia memeluk kami dan kami segera masuk.

Sekarang aku berada di ruang tamu, duduk bersampingan dengan Ginny dan membahas tentang seputar hari natal dan hadiah. Harry bersama Ron yang keadaannya sama dengan kami namun jaraknya agak berjauhan.

"Aku suka hadiah yang kau berikan September lalu pada saat ulang tahunku. Cincin yang sangat indah." Ujarku seraya menatap cincin yang sekarang berada di jari manisku. Cincin itu terbuat dari tulang sapi dan ada ukiran kalimat dalam bahasa latin yang sangat cantik,

 _Kehidupan adalah lingkaran..._

"Aku menemukannya di tengah ladang di hutan pada saat musim gugur kemarin yang berdekatan dengan Narcissus Meadow. Cincin tersebut sangatlah cantik dan semenjak aku menemukannya, aku mendapat semacam...keberuntungan." Ujar Ginny.

Mataku melebar seketika tanda penasaran, "Keberuntungan apa?"

Ginny tersenyum malu-malu dan menarikku lebih dekat lalu membisikkan kata-kata di telingaku, "Aku dipinang Neville."

"Astaga!" pekikku cukup keras sehingga membuat beberapa orang tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah kami, "Maaf."

Semuanya kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Aku kembali ke Ginny, "Benarkah itu? Apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku jawab 'iya' karena aku memang ingin menikah dengannya. Kami akan segera menikah Januari nanti dan aku yakin Mom akan senang karena dia bisa menimang cucu. Tinggal tunggu tahun saja."

"Aku ingin memberikan cincin itu agar kau bisa bernasib baik. Efeknya saja sudah terlihat padaku dan mungkin kau akan menemukan keberuntungan cincin itu sendiri. Itulah mengapa aku memberimu hadiah itu." Tambah Ginny.

Aku tersenyum tulus untuk peristiwa ini, berharap semoga pernikahannya langgeng. Aku menunduk untuk memandang jariku sejenak, _Kehidupan adalah lingkaran_. Akankah aku juga akan mendapatkan keberuntungan yang baik seperti Ginny oleh cincin ini? Aku menyelamati Ginny.

"Selamat, Ginny!" ucapku lalu memeluknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ron dan Harry terkaget ketika mendengar pekikan yang berasal dari sofa di mana Hermione tengah memekik tadi. Gadis itu sempat meminta maaf dengan nada kikuk dan cengiran lucunya. Kedua pemuda itu kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing.

"Aku punya kabar bagus." Ujar Ron. Harry menoleh ke arahnya setelah berlama-lama memandangi Hermione yang sibuk mengobrol dengan Ginny jauh di sofa sana, "Berita apa?"

"Kau tahu, hanya kami-kami saja yang mengetahui berita ini. Ini belum tersebar luas ke seluruh desa. Mungkin Hermione dan Luna juga sudah diberitahu oleh Ginny."

"Katakan saja berita apa itu!"

"Ginny akan menikah dengan Neville, mate. Tahun depan di pertengahan Januari nanti."

Harry segera tersenyum, "Sebenarnya itu berita yang sangat bagus, kuucapkan selamat untukmu. Kau akan jadi paman!"

Ron menyengir, "Terima kasih, mate."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara halus seorang wanita yang menyusul dari arah dapur menuju ruang tamu di mana keempat bersahabat itu berada. Itu Fleur, istri Bill. Wanita itu nampak cantik walaupun dengan perutnya yang buncit.

"Ron, kata Mom ajaklah Harry dan Hermione melihat taman belakang yang baru saja Dad buat untuk kita." Ujar Fleur dengan sedikit aksen Perancis yang terselip dalam kalimatnya seraya menatap Harry dan Ron.

"Baiklah." Balas Ron. Fleur segera menghampiri Hermione dan Ginny dan terlihat menawarkan beberapa kue mentega yang ada di dalam stoples.

Fleur Delacour adalah salah satu murid dari sekolah Beauxbatons dan juga kontestan turnamen yang pernah diadakan Hogwarts tiga tahun yang lalu selain Harry, Cedric Diggory, dan Viktor Krum yang pernah menjadi pasangan dansa Hermione masa itu. Kini dia sudah menjadi istri Bill dan tengah hamil anak pertama.

"Sulit membayangkan kalau kau pernah naksir dia sewaktu tahun keempat kita di Hogwarts ketika aku juga masih naksir Cho waktu itu. Dia juga pernah mencium pipimu, mate!" Ujar Harry seraya terkekeh melihat Ron bersama Fleur.

"Bloody hell yes! Sekarang dia telah menjadi kakak iparku. Aku sempat tidak percaya awalnya," Balas Ron, "Kau sendiri kapan, Harry? Apa kau sudah punya pilihan?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Tentunya sudah ada."

Harry menghela napas sabar dan menatap Ron, "Siapa?"

"Luna. Luna Lovegood," Jawab Ron, "aku harus cepat sebelum Rolf Scamander mendahuluiku."

"Luna?! Kau mengencani gadis tergila di dunia! Kau gila, mate! Selamat untukmu." Ujar Harry.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau masih mengharapkan Ginny?" tanya Ron. Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, itu dulu. Aku sadar bahwa selama ini sejak aku masih berusia dua belas, aku sudah menyukai orang itu."

"Siapa, Harry? Beritahu aku!" pinta Ron seraya memandang Harry yang sedang tersenyum.

Dalam benak pemuda itu, dia sudah memikirkan siapa gadis beruntung yang menjadi pilihannya itu. Dia juga sempat membayangkan kehidupan bahagia bersama gadis itu di dalam sebuah rumah di mana ia mengajarkan putra atau putrinya bermain pedang sementara gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya akan memasakkan makanan yang enak seraya bergurau kepadanya.

 _Namun apakah dia bisa menerima pinanganku? Akankah dia merasakan hal yang sama?_

"Dia adalah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku segera pulang bersama Harry ke rumah setelah kami menelusuri halaman belakang yang sudah jadi di The Burrow. Taman itu sangat indah dengan hamparan salju putih di rerumputan suburnya, ada satu pohon besar dan rindang dengan dua ayunan gantung di kanan dan kirinya. Pada tali ayunan itu, terdapat tumbuhan rambat yang melilitinya. Aku teringat akan taman dunia dongeng yang selalu Mama ceritakan ketika aku masih kecil.

Cuaca sangat dingin saat ini dan aku singgah di rumah Nenek yang tidak jauh dari lokasi perbatasan Cranbbery Hollow dan desa tua di seberang. Aku segera turun dari Chele dan menariknya menuju rumah sederhana itu. Harry memerintah Firebolt untuk melambat mengikutiku. Aku mengetuk pintu dan Nenek membukakan kami pintu.

"Oh, Hermione! Harry! Ayo masuk!" Nenek sepertinya terkejut akan kedatangan kami yang mendadak. Kami segera masuk dan disambut dengan aroma coklat panas yang menguar. Nenek segera masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil coklat panas sementara aku dan Harry sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Ini untuk kalian." ujar Nenek. Aku segera mengambil cangkir coklat panas itu dan meminumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu sudah petang dan aku masih meringkuk di atas sofa sembari memainkan sebuah hiasan gantung yang kata Nenek adalah _penangkap mimpi._ Benda itu berbentuk lingkaran dan ditengahnya terdapat jaring yang dibentuk sangat cantik dan memenuhi bagian tengah lingkaran itu. Ada terdapat tiga bulu kalkun yang digantung oleh tali tipis dibagian bawah lingkarannya.

Aku juga melihat ada dua tali yang lebih panjang di antara jajaran tali gantungan kalkun itu. Di kedua tali itu, terdapat kaca cermin berbentuk wajik yang dibolongi bagian atasnya agar tali itu bisa masuk dan diikat. Benda ini sangat melirik ke arah Harry yang sibuk memainkan seruling kayu dengan asal dan menciptakan suara ribut yang tak beraturan.

"Apa keguna––HARRY DIAMLAH!" bentakku. Kulihat Harry hanya menyengir lalu menghentikan permainannya. Nenek menatapku dengan tatapan tanya sekaligus menuntut kelanjutan kalimat yang sempat kupotong dengan bentakan.

"Apa kegunaan benda ini?" tanyaku sembari memainkan bulu-bulu kalkunnya. Nenek menyodorkan telapak tangannya, tanda ia meminta benda itu. Aku segera mengembalikan benda itu dan membiarkan Nenek menjawabku.

Harry beringsut mendekatiku, ingin mendengar penjelasan tentang benda cantik itu. Nenek mengangkat penangkap mimpi tepat di depan wajah kami berdua dan kaca-kaca cermin yang berbentuk wajik itu berkilau diterpa cahaya.

"Ini adalah _penangkap mimpi_ , ini bukan benda sembarangan karena ini benda yang mengandung sihir baik yang artinya ini salah satu artefak magis. Temanku yang merupakan salah satu dari kaum indian memberiku benda ini ketika usiaku lima belas tahun," jelas Nenek.

"Jaring-jaring yang berada di tengah-tengahnya ini menyaring setiap mimpi buruk dan hanya membiarkan mimpi yang indah masuk. Bulu-bulu kalkun dan cerminnya ini aku lupa fungsinya, mungkin hanya sebagai hiasan. Gantung ini di pintu kamarmu atau di atas ranjangmu." Tambahnya. Aku dan Harry mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Mungkin aku harus memakainya karena aku sering mendapat mimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini." Ucapku seraya meminta penangkap mimpi itu dari Nenek. Mungkin aku harus memasangnya di kamarku agar mimpi bodoh itu tidak datang lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu adalah siang hari di hutan dan seorang pemuda bersama seorang gadis sedang berlari melintasi pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Cahaya matahari yang hangat menerpa tubuh mereka. Si gadis berlari lebih cepat ketika pemuda dibelakangnya makin mengejarnya.

"Eveleighne! Tunggu!" seru seorang pemuda seraya berlari mengejar seorang gadis berambut hitam yang lebih cepat darinya. Gadis bernama Eveleighne itu berlari lebih kencang seraya tertawa lembut.

"Kau tidak bisa menangkapku, William!" serunya. Will hanya tersenyum menyeringai lalu berlari lebih cepat hingga akhirnya menerjang Eveleighne hingga jatuh ke tanah.

Keduanya tertawa bahagia dan Will yang berada di atas Eveleighne yang terlentang membelai lembut pipi gadis itu, "Ayo bangun."

"Kau yang duluan karena kau berada di atasku." Ucap Eveleighne lembut. Will hanya tertawa dan menyingkir dari tubuh Eveleighne. Pemuda itu segera membantu gadis itu berdiri. Eveleighne segera berjalan menuju sebuah pohon apel.

"Ingat pohon ini?" tanyanya dan Will tidak menjawab, "Kau pernah membantuku memanjat di pohon ini dan kau mencium pipiku ketika kita berusia tiga belas tahun." Will mengangguk lalu maju beberapa langkah.

Eveleighne tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan Will dan dia segera mundur pada saat Will melangkah ke depan hingga akhirnya dia terpojok di pohon apel yang barusan dia bicarakan. Will mengunci tubuh Eveleighne agar gadis itu tidak bisa lari kemanapun.

Eveleighne menyeringai, "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan, sepupu."

Will balas menyeringai, "Kau ingin aku melakukannya, sepupu?" dan gadis tercintanya menjawab, "Terserah padamu saja."

Will segera mencium dan melumat bibir sepupunya dengan penuh gairah. Keduanya terbakar dengan gairah dan Eveleighne segera mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Will, membiarkan pemuda itu melumat bibirnya. Eveleighne segera melepaskan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang tahu? Bagaimana jika kedua orang tua kita tahu? Mereka pasti akan menjauhkan kita dan kita tidak akan bisa bersama lagi." ucap Eveleighne lirih. Will membelai rambut hitam lurus kekasih sekaligus sepupunya itu, "Kita akan temukan jalan."

Eveleighne tersenyum dan kemudian melanjutkan ciuman panasnya bersama Will, di tengah hutan dimana cahaya matahari masih terang dan menghangatkan juga berusaha untuk membuang beban dan batasan yang ada dalam hati mereka.

 _Cousin.._

 _Yes, cousin..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **24 Desember**

 **Pukul 2 malam...**

Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera menatap _penangkap mimpi_ yang tergantung di bagian kusen atas jendelanya. Benda itu tertiup angin dan membelai lembut bulu-bulu kalkun yang tergantung di permukaan bawahnya.

 _Setidaknya aku mendapat mimpi tentang diriku yang berubah menjadi serigala lagi..._

Siapa itu Eveleighne? Aku mendapat tokoh baru yang kudapat dari mimpiku dan mungkin aku harus menanyakannya pada Hagrid, atau mungkin Luna. Aku masih di rumah Nenek dan salju masih turun di luar sana. Kurapatkan selimutku dan kembali melanjutkan mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan. Dia berdiri lama di depan pintu kayunya dan masuk ke dalam. Pemandangan di dalam sangatlah rapi juga ada sebuah _penangkap mimpi_ yang tergantung di jendela ruangan itu. Mata hijaunya menjelajahi ruangan itu hingga akhirnya sampai pada sesosok gadis cantik yang sedang tertidur layaknya seorang putri tidur.

Dia segera menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dan segera mengambil kursi lalu menatapi paras elok sang gadis, sepupunya.

 _"Harry, aku ingin pergi ke festival bunga lily malam nanti." Hermione berucap ketika dia berada di depan pintu rumah tepat ketika orang tuanya sedang berada di dapur. Harry menatapnya, "Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kita bahkan tidak bisa pergi. Kau tahu orang tua kita melarang."_

 _"Tapi aku tahu caranya." Balas gadis itu. "Kalau begitu beritahu aku bagaimana caranya."_

 _"Kita hanya harus..." dan Hermione menatap kebelakang pundaknya lalu mengecilkan suaranya, "berpura-pura tidak ada apa-apa karena orang tuamu datang."_

 _Seketika itu mereka berpura-pura Hermione akan menginap di rumah Harry. Malamnya Hermione menjalankan rencana cerdiknya untuk kabur dari rumah lewat jendela kamar lantai atas dan memanjat pohon tinggi yang berada di depan jendela. Mereka memanjat turun dan segera pergi ke festival bunga lily._

 _Arti bunga Lily adalah cinta abadi dan festival itu ditujukan untuk semua orang yang hadir agar bisa mendapatkan cinta abadinya suatu saat. Disitu dia pertama kali naksir Ginny pada saat gadis berambut merah lurus itu bertemu Hermione. Namun ada yang aneh ketika Hermione menatapnya, dan itu membuat dadanya berdesir hebat._

 _Pada akhir malam festival tepat ketika pukul 9 malam, dia bahkan dengan kikuk memberikan Hermione seikat bunga lily putih dan Hermione menerima bunga itu dengan perasaan amat bahagia._

 _"Bunga lily ini sangat cantik, Harry. Terima kasih." Hermione memeluknya dengan erat dan bunga lily dalam genggamannya. Hermione melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku menyukainya."_

 _Harry hanya tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Hermione lama. Itu adalah momen paling bahagia yang pernah ia alami, dimana dia berada pada festival bunga lily dan semua orang saling melempar kelopak bunga lily dari keranjangnya untuk memperingati sekaligus berharap agar semuanya saling mendapat cinta abadi masing-masing._

Dia masih berusia dua belas tahun saat itu dan dia masih ingat betapa bersinar, cantik, dan cerdiknya Hermione saat itu dan itu bisa membuat seorang Harry Potter tersenyum kikuk sambil memberi seikat bunga lily pada gadis berparas elok itu. Dia teringat akan peri hutan, makhluk yang sangat cantik jelita dan baginya, Hermione-lah peri hutannya.

Dia segera mengecup kening gadis itu lama dan membelai pipinya. Dia segera bangkit dan tersenyum seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dalam hatinya dia teringat akan pertanyaan Ron kemarin ketika pemuda berambut merah itu selesai mengatakan perihal pinangannya dengan Luna.

"Siapa, Harry? Beritahu aku!"

"Dia adalah Hermione."

"Tapi aku dengar dari gosip para ibu-ibu dari keluargaku dan keluargamu bahwa Hermione akan dijodohkan dengan orang lain yang aku tidak tahu siapa."

"Hermione adalah milikku dan dia tetap akan jadi milikku walaupun dia sudah berkeluarga."

Dia tahu itu sangat tidak baik jika menggoda seorang wanita yang sudah mempunyai suami jika seandainya Hermione sudah menikah nanti. Namun ia sudah yakin bahwa ia sangat mencintai Hermione, sangat, dan tidak boleh ada yang menghalangi itu. Keegoisan merambati jiwanya akan Hermione.

Hermione-nya.

 _Hermione adalah milikku dan tetap akan jadi milikku seorang._

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Aaaargh! *teriak nggak jelas***

 **Apa yang salah sama saya sampe saya bikin pair Draco x Hermione x Harry!**

 **Dari awal saya sebenarnya mau bikin pair diatas dan bakalan jadi cinta segitiga yang gimana gitu tapi ragu. Sekarang udah nggak ragu lagi jadinya saya bikin deh. Bagi pecinta Dramione, tenang, ini tetep Dramione kok dan Hermione bakalan end up sama Draco sampai akhir. Pair Harmony itu cuma slight aja di fic ini.**

 **Untuk yang kemarin-kemarin saya minta maaf karena updatenya lama. Saya pulang kampung dan nggak sempat bawa laptop, disana juga sinyalnya nggak bagus jadi nggak sempat update deh.**

 **Oh iya, jangan lupa review ya...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Siapa, Harry? Beritahu aku!"

"Dia adalah Hermione."

"Tapi aku dengar dari gosip para ibu-ibu dari keluargaku dan keluargamu bahwa Hermione akan dijodohkan dengan orang lain yang aku tidak tahu siapa."

"Hermione adalah milikku dan dia tetap akan jadi milikku walaupun dia sudah berkeluarga."

Dia tahu itu sangat tidak baik jika menggoda seorang wanita yang sudah mempunyai suami jika seandainya Hermione sudah menikah nanti. Namun ia sudah yakin bahwa ia sangat mencintai Hermione, sangat, dan tidak boleh ada yang menghalangi itu. Keegoisan merambati jiwanya akan Hermione.

Hermione-nya.

 _Hermione adalah milikku dan tetap akan jadi milikku seorang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Typo(s), EyD, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **24 Desember**

 **Pagi hari...**

Aku dan Harry kembali berkuda menuju Cranberry Hollow dengan membawa serta artefak milik Nenek. Aku membawa _penangkap mimpi_ itu dan Harry membawa liontin bersimbol Dewi Seleneyang cantik. Harry singgah di rumahku dan berniat menginap, kebiasaan lamanya. Mama menyambut kami dengan ramah dan ada Luna beserta Ginny disitu. Aku bercerita bersama Luna dan Ginny tentang natal besok dan menerka-nerka hadiah apa yang akan diberikan untuk kami bertiga. Luna juga berkata dengan lirih bahwa dia dipinang oleh Ron dan aku sangat senang sampai memeluknya.

"Siapa yang tidak senang jika aku denganmu akan menjadi satu keluarga?!" ujar Ginny dan aku beserta Luna hanya tertawa. Mama datang membawakan coklat panas, "Kalau kau ingin mengambil biskuit, kau bisa mengambilnya di lemari, Mione."

"Baik Mama." Balasku dan Mama segera pergi ke dapur.

"Aku mendapat mimpi aneh semalam." Ucapku, berniat menceritakan mimpi tentang seroang gadis bernama Eveleighne. Mata biru Ginny bersinar penuh semangat, "Ceritakanlah Mione!"

Aku segera menceritakan mimpiku tentang Eveleighne dan William. Kedua sahabatku mendengarkan dan di akhir cerita, kulihat wajah-wajah mereka menjadi merah padam mengingat akhir cerita dari mimpiku itu adalah Eveleighne berciuman panas dengan Will. Ginny menggeleng tak percaya sementara Luna mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tak perlu menggambarkan adegan endingnya dengan detil, Mione. Kau sampai membuat wajahku jadi merah padam!" seru Ginny seraya menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangan. Aku hanya terkekeh, "Kau terlalu terbawa perasaan."

"Itu karena kau menjelaskannya dengan detil." Balas Ginny. Luna melemaskan tubuhnya lalu menatapku, "Aku rasa itu déjà vu-mu yang kesekian. Firasat cenayangku mengatakan itu dan ada sebuah pertanda."

"Pertanda? Pertanda semisal apa?" tanya Ginny dan Luna mengangkat bahunya, "Apa saja. Ramalan, kejadian, makna tersurat, tersirat dan sebagainya."

"Kau bisa menerawangnya?" tanyaku. Aku dan Ginny menunggu jawaban Luna. Gadis pirang itu terlihat ragu dan setelah beberapa menit kami habiskan untuk menunggu, Luna memberi kami harapan, "Aku bisa mencobanya. Memang aku tidak sehebat ayahku tapi mudah-mudahan ini bisa."

Aku tersenyum, "Kita ke kamar saja. Ayo!" dan kami segera masuk ke kamar. Kami naik ke ranjang dan aku bersiap untuk diterawang. Ginny juga ingin masuk dan aturannya kami harus duduk secara melingkar dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan.

"Guys, pejamkan mata kalian dan aku akan menggunakan kemampuanku untuk menelusuri alam bawah sadar Hermione." wanti Luna lalu aku dan Ginny segera memejamkan mata. Aku merasakan Luna berkonsentrasi.

"Kosongkan pikiran kalian dan biarkan _inner_ Ginny keluar dari tubuhnya." Ucap Luna lirih. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan entah kenapa aku merasa tidak di tempatku duduk, aku serasa melayang namun setengah kesadaranku merasakan aku masih di atas ranjangku.

Apakah innerku akan keluar?

Kurasakan sebuah energi masuk ke dalam pikiranku dan mataku terbuka perlahan, menampilkan cahaya matahari yang menerpa tubuhku dan suara daun pepohonan yang bergemerisik namun ada dua sosok yang kukenal sedang menatapku dengan pandangan gusar.

"Dia sudah sadar." Ucap suara halus yang kuketahui adalah suara Luna. Pandanganku menjadi jelas dan dua sosok itu adalah Luna dan Ginny. Ginny tersenyum dan membantuku bangkit, "Selamat datang di alam memori."

"Huh?"

"Innermu sekarang ada di pusat déjà vu-mu." Jawab Ginny. Aku menatap sekitar, "Ini Dark Forest." Dan Luna mengangguk membenarkan. Aku berdiri dan mengingat-ingat bahwa aku pernah tersesat di bagian ini ketika kecil.

"Pusat déjà vu adalah tempat dimana semua déjà vu yang pernah kau impikan terkumpul. Aku sudah melihat déjà vu tentang Sicilia dan baru-baru saja aku melihat sepasang sepupu yang kau bicarakan tadi itu." Jelas Luna. Aku kagum atas pengetahuannya.

"Ini semua déjà vu, bukan hanya mimpi biasa kan?" tanyaku. Luna mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya. Dalam hati aku merasa lega. _Untung saja dia tidak melihat mimpi diriku yang menjadi serigala._

"Ayo kita lihat peristiwa selanjutnya." Ajak Luna sambil menggandeng kami menuju arah berlawanan. Ginny menatap Luna tidak percaya dan dalam tatapannya tersirat kebingungan, "Luna, aku bingung bagaimana kau tahu di mana tempat déjà vu selanjutnya?"

"Firasatku yang mengatakan kita harus ke mana." Jawab Luna. Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. Wah, kalian cenayang sangat hebat! Kami segera tiba di tempat di mana aku pernah menemukan ayahku mati.

"Aku ingat tempat ini." Ucapku. Ginny segera menunjuk sebuah pohon, "Ada seseorang disana." Aku dan Luna melihat arah yang ditunjuk Ginny dan memang benar ada seorang gadis berambut pirang lurus berdiri disana.

"Valentina! Keluar kau sekarang!" seru sebuah suara. Kami berbalik dan melihat seorang Eveleighne dengan gaun yang kotor berdiri dan nampak wajahnya sangat pucat karena sakit. Seorang gadis yang bernama Valentina itu keluar dari pohon dengan membawa sebuah botol.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kau tidak ada di manapun. Ternyata kau disini." Balas Valentina dengan nada datar. Eveleighne menatapnya dengan tidak suka, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ibu menyuruhku membawakanmu ini," Valentina menyodorkan botol itu, "isinya teh hitam."

Eveleighne segera mengambil botol itu dengan kasar lalu membuka botolnya. Walaupun Eveleighne sangat lihai menyembunyikan ekspresi dan perasaannya, aku masih bisa membacanya. Dia tampak curiga ketika membuka botol itu dan akhirnya dia meminum isi botol itu.

"Kau yakin kedua orang itu tidak melihat kita?" tanya Ginny lirih. Luna menggeleng, "Ini hanya memori déjà vu, kawan. Ini sudah berlalu berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya dan tidak akan menjadi nyata untuk kedua kalinya."

Kudengar Eveleighne terbatuk-batuk dan dia memuntahkan darah hitam. Valentina tersenyum jahat, "Racun terakhir yang kububuhkan." dan Eveleighne menatap Valentina marah, "Kau-kau meracuni minumanku!"

Valentina tertawa jahat lalu berjongkok di hadapan Eveleighne yang sudah lemas dan tak sanggup berdiri, "Memang benar. Aku yang berusaha meracunimu akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu, aku sangat marah ketika tahu kau sudah mendahuluiku untuk mendapatkan William."

"William mencintaiku! Dia tidak mencintaimu!" teriak Eveleighne lemah. Valentina menatapnya puas, "Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu karena ketika ayah dan ibu tahu kau mati, dia akan menjadi milikku."

"Selamat menikmati kematianmu, Kakakku yang tercinta." Tambah Valentina seraya berdiri.

Kami bertiga yang menyaksikan kejadian itu langsung terkaget.

Eveleighne berteriak walaupun sudah sangat lemah, "Aku bersumpah atas nama alam! Kukutuk kau Valentina Walburge! Kau akan membayar ini dengan cara yang kau akan sesali seumur hidup! Aku akan membalasnya dengan keji! Terkutuk kau!"

Dan seketika itu angin menjadi kencang dan langit menjadi gelap. Eveleighne semakin lemah hingga akhirnya dia terbaring di tanah dengan darah berceceran. Valentina meninggalkan Eveleighne yang terbaring. Langit yang gelap tadi segera memuntahkan air hujan dan air hujan itu mengenai tubuh Eveleighne.

Seluruh alam seolah berduka atas kematiannya. Angin menjadi kencang dan membuat gaun, jubah dan rambut hitam Eveleighne berkibar. Kalung amethyst yang berada di leher gadis itu memantulkan cahaya ungu. Cahaya ungu itu berhenti berpendar dan perlahan seolah seluruh alam merelakan kepergian Eveleighne. Hanya ada mayat Eveleighne disana, ditemani oleh pepohonan dan angin musim gugur yang berhembus pelan.

Tubuhku serasa tidak kuat dan rasa panas menjalariku. Tanpa sadar pandanganku mengabur dan sebelum pandanganku kian menggelap, pemuda pirang yang merupakan jelmaan dari serigala penolongku muncul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaah!" Erangku halus lalu membuka mataku.

Kulihat Ginny dan Luna sama terkejutnya denganku. Kulihat sekarang latar tempatnya berubah. Aku sudah berada di kamarku, di atas ranjangku. Kuulurkan tangan ke atas untuk mengusap kepalaku yang terasa pening akan déjà vu yang mungkin selanjutnya akan kualami.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Mione?" tanya Ginny. Aku mengangguk lemah lalu berbaring. Luna dan Ginny ikut berbaring disisiku dan merasakan empuknya ranjangku. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Eveleighne akan mati dibunuh sekeji itu oleh SAUDARANYA SENDIRI!

"Aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan peristiwa tadi." Ucap Luna. Aku dan Ginny mengangguk setuju. Aku menatap Luna, "Mengapa kita keluar dari pusat déjà vu?"

"Karena fisik dan jiwamu sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan aku dan Ginny tetap disana. Kalau memasuki tubuh dan alam bawah sadar seseorang juga ada batasnya dan pusat déjà vu tidak bisa dikorek ataupun di masuki secara sembarangan." Jawab Luna panjang lebar.

Aku menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Luna menjawab pertanyaanku dan Ginny dengan menjelaskan. Aku makin kagum atas kemampuan juga pengetahuan cenayang Luna. Mungkin sekarang dia akan naik tingkat ke tingkat enam.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa melakukan hal ini dengan baik. Setelah dua ujian lagi akhirnya aku bisa naik tingkat." Ucap Luna. Aku dan Ginny mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak ingat ada seorang gadis bernama Eveleighne disini. Tidak ada yang pernah mengungkitnya ataupun menyinggung tentang dia ketika para gadis dan wanita menggelar acara gosip." Tambahnya.

"Itu benar juga," Timpal Ginny, "mungkin dia berasal dari desa seberang."

"Ayo kita tanya pada Hagrid! Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu." Usul Luna.

Kami segera mengambil mantel dan keluar sesudah meminta ijin pada Mama. Kami berjalan menuju rumah Hagrid yang hangat dan aku kini di berada di ruang tamu, dengan secangkir teh di hadapan dan uapnya yang mengepul.

"Makanlah, aku baru membuatnya kemarin." Hagrid menawarkan stoples kue selai kacang dan beberapa roti manis. Aku mengambil kue selai kacangnya dan merasakan manisnya. Hagrid duduk di depan kami seraya memegang gelas cangkir, "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Aku menelan sepotong bagian kueku, "Apa kau tahu tentang perempuan bernama Eveleighne yang hidup sebelum kami lahir?"

"Eveleighne yang mana? Ada empat Eveleighne pada masa itu dari desa yang berbeda-beda." Jawab Hagrid. Luna menyeruput tehnya pelan lalu kembali menatap Hagrid, "Memangnya ada berapa Eveleighne di desa ini dahulu kala?"

"Ada dua."

"Dari marga apa?"

"Coillier dan Walburge, kalau tidak salah itulah yang pernah Kakekku beritahu."

"Beritahu kami tentang Eveleighne Walburge!" seru Ginny dengan semangat tinggi. Aku dan Luna bersiap mendengarkan cerita Hagrid sementara pria itu menatap kami dengan pandangan tidak yakin.

"Kalian yakin ingin mendengarnya? Ini cukup seram untuk gadis-gadis seperti kalian." wanti Hagrid. Kami bertiga mengangguk mantap, "Ceritakanlah!"

"Cerita ini sebenarnya sudah lama sekali, mungkin kisah itu ada sekitar 65 tahun yang lalu tepat ketika usia nenekmu saat itu 15 tahun. Tidak banyak yang kuketahui tentang kisah hidupnya tapi Kakekku memberitahukan segalanya yang dia tahu,"

"Eveleighne Walburge memiliki dua saudara, aku tidak tahu namanya. Orang tua mereka selalu membanding-bandingkan kecantikannya dengan adik tengahnya yang lebih cantik. Namun menurut Kakekku, Eveleighne memiliki kelebihan dibandingkan saudaranya yang cantik. Dia kuat dan cerdas,"

"Dia ditemukan mati dengan mulut yang berdarah-darah di tengah hutan dan tidak ada yang tahu apa penyebabnya. Sejak saat itu rumor beredar, ada yang mengatakan dia bunuh diri karena stress setiap orang tuanya membandingkannya, ada juga yang mengatakan dia tak sengaja memakan buah beracun,"

Aku mengingat kejadian pembunuhan Eveleighne. Lebih baik aku diam dan mendengarkan Hagrid berbicara.

"Yang paling sedih diantara kedua saudaranya adalah adiknya yang terbungsu. Dialah yang menangis paling lama dan seolah dia kehilangan arah hidup ketika mengetahui bahwa Eveleighne mati, namun bukan itu bagian teraneh dari cerita ini,"

"Apa bagian teranehya, Hagrid?" tanya Luna. "Dengarlah dulu, Luna."

"Ketika mayat Eveleighne ditemukan, tubuhnya sangat kurus kerempeng dan wajahnya sangat tirus seolah tidak ada daging di dalam tubuh itu. Dia seperti mayat hidup. Kakekku mendapat suatu pertanda bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi setelahnya. Lima hari setelah kematian Eveleighne pada pagi hari, adik tengahnya ditemukan mati di hutan,"

"Badannya terpotong-potong. Kepalanya berada di halaman rumahnya sementara tubuhnya dari bagian leher sampai kaki tergantung di pohon dedalu pinggir hutan. Dia ditelanjangi dan terlihat banyak bekas cambukan yang sangat keras. Di tubuhnya, ada nama Eveleighne yang digores dengan benda tajam,"

"Semua orang segera menggali kubur Eveleighne dan tahu apa yang dilihatnya di dalam peti mati?"

Kami bertiga menggeleng. Hagrid melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Isi dalam peti mati itu kosong." Kami bertiga terkejut atas penuturan Hagrid. Ginny bahkan menjadi sangat pucat. Aku mengelus punggung Ginny agar dia tenang dan kami kembali dalam suasana semula. Hagrid melanjutkan.

"Semua warga berpikir bahwa arwah Eveleighne datang untuk membalas dendam. Teror selanjutnya terjadi dalam desa setelah kematian adik tengahnya. Sejak saat itu kedua orang tua mereka mati terbunuh juga di dalam hutan dan satu persatu orang-orang desa hilang. Bahkan ternak-ternak pun mati,"

"Akhirnya orang-orang desa yang lainnya segera menaruh apa saja seperti uang, stoples madu, selai apel dan semacamnya di makam Eveleighne agar arwah penasarannya tidak marah. Sampai sekarang orang diam-diam melakukan itu pada saat hari kematian Eveleighne dan kau bisa melihat keesokan harinya semua sesajian itu hilang tanpa jejak."

"Mungkin saja ada yang mengambilnya diam-diam dan orang-orang mengira itu adalah Eveleighne walaupun kenyataannya dia bukan Eveleighne melainkan orang yang hanya ingin ambil keuntungan dari kematian gadis malang itu." Timpalku.

"Pernah ada yang berusaha mengambilnya namun keesokan harinya orang itu mati terpotong di di sisi kuburannya. Itu artinya arwah Eveleighne benar-benar nyata." Balas Hagrid lalu menyeruput tehnya.

"Benar-benar parah. Pantas saja tidak ada orang yang berani mengungkit tentang gadis itu secara terang-terangan." Ujar Ginny seraya mengambil roti manis dari stoples, "Jadi bagaimana dengan adik bungsunya? Apakah dia mati juga?"

"Kata kakekku, dia pindah ke desa lain."

"Kalian mau kugorengkan daging asin?" tanya Hagrid. Kami bertiga mengangguk semangat, "Tentu!"

Hagrid hanya tertawa lalu kami mengikutinya ke meja makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanyaku ketika membuka pintu. Hermione hanya menatapku lelah, "Rumah Hagrid. Mama tidak memberitahumu?"

"Bibi Jean sedang tidak ada. Dia berada di rumah Bibi Janelle karena si kembar sedang demam tinggi. Mungkin dia akan berada disana selama satu minggu." Jawabku. Aku membantunya melepas mantelnya dan segera menghidangkan coklat panas untuknya. Kulihat dirinya sedang merapikan rambut megarnya dari balik tembok dan aku hanya terkekeh memelihatnya.

Dia memang selalu bisa tampak cantik setiap saat. Aku segera membawa baku berisi dua cangkir coklat panas dan menghampirinya. Dia terlihat senang dan segera mengambil satu. Aku menatap mata hazelnya, nampak berbinar.

"Jika seandainya kau menikahiku, apa kita langsung berubah menjadi canggung dan tak akrab lagi setelahnya?" tanyanya. Aku membeku di tempat sementara dia hanya menunduk memandang isi coklat panasnya.

Siang ini sangat bersalju, lumayan dingin dan tubuhku rasanya sangat dingin. Perapian seolah tidak ada gunanya disana dan Hermione menatapku dengan dalam, seolah ingin mengetahui rahasia terdalamku.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku pelan. Dia hanya tersenyum, "Tak usah dipikirkan, aku hanya bercanda."

Dia mengangkat gelas cangkirnya dengan santai namun anggun, khas Hermione, dan bernostalgia. Kami berdua sangat bahagia saat ini dan aku tidak ingin menghentikannya. Biarlah waktu berlalu antara aku dan dia walaupun hanya sebentar saja. Biarkan dirinya berbicara tentang pengalaman masa lalunya dengan bahagia. Biarkan waktu berlalu.

Sebentar saja...

Ya sebentar...

"Kau lelah, Mione?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk lalu berdiri, "Sepertinya aku harus tidur sebentar."

"Selamat tidur, sepupu." Tambahnya lalu dia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan berusaha menenangkan detak jantungku yang tak karuan ketika melihatnya menatapku.

Aku hanya menghela napas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tengah malam...**

Kudengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku lirih ketika salju turun dengan pelan diluar. Angin dingin itu masuk melalui lubang-lubang angin di kamarku dan kudengar bel anginku sempat berbunyi dengan halus. Samar-samar kubuka mataku dan aku segera melihat sosok siluet dari depan menghampiriku.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku. Siluet itu menampakkan siluet wanita dan perlahan-lahan dia semakin dekat. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas namun aku bisa melihat rambutnya yang sepanjang paha mencuat dari balik tudun ungunya. Dia semakin mendekat.

Aroma kayu cendana menusuk indra penciumanku dan sosok itu perlahan membuka tudung jubahnya. Wajah itu, wajah yang dipenuhi guratan kecantikan juga penuh kekuatan itu bisa kulihat dengan jelas terlebih lagi dia tepat berada di samping ranjangku, tepat di depan jendela di mana bulan purna berwarna kekuningan memancarkan cahayanya.

"Hai, Hermione." sapanya halus dan lirih. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan suara selirih mungkin, "H-hai."

"Aku kira kau sudah meninggal?" tanyaku.

Dia memakai gaun hitam panjang tanpa lengan, seolah dia bersiap untuk bertempur. Tampilannya juga nampak seperti penyihir terlebih lagi dia memegang sebuah tongkat. Ada sebuah rune aneh yang terajah di bagian leher kanannya. Aku sempat menerka dalam hati, itukah dia? Dan jujur! Sekali lagi dia benar-benar seperti penyihir hitam!

Dia menggeleng, "Aku selalu disini, mengawasi semuanya."

Udara serasa habis dari paru-paruku dan aku tak bisa berpaling dari wajahnya yang amat ayu. Alangkah indahnya wajahnya. Dia tidak bergerak, tetap disisinya dan menungguku untuk berucap namun dia mendahuluiku.

"Kau sudah siap, Hermione. Ikutlah denganku dan temuilah Rajaku. _Dia_ akan mengantarmu, mengantarmu ke dunia yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya."

"Ikutlah denganku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kembali ke dunia nyata. Kulirik penangkap mimpiku yang bergoyang tertiup angin dan aku melirik sisi tempat tidurku. Itu memang mimpi dan aku baru saja memimpikan gadis itu. Aku bangun dan berjalan menuju jendela untuk mengamati salju yang berjatuhan. Malam ini benar-benar dingin namun kurasakan ada yang mengerang kesakitan dengan pilu dari arah bawah, halus namun menyakitkan. Dia mengetuk pintu.

Aku segera turun ke bawah dan membuka pintu. Aku segera kaget dengan pemandangan di depanku ini dan mataku tidak berkedip.

Mata abu-abu keperakan itu!

Mata itu berkedip dua kali dan itu bukan mata serigala, melainkan mata manusia. Dia dalam posisi merangkak memegangi tangannya yang agak berdarah. Kebetulan Mama saat itu sedang tidak ada di rumah sampai lusa dan aku hanya bisa lega mengingat hal itu. Aku segera memapahnya menuju ruang tamu dan mengambilkan baskom berisi air juga kain.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku seraya mengompres lengannya dengan kain. Dia mendesis dan aku sadar bahwa ini bukan waktunya untuk bertanya. Aku segera mengompresnya lagi. Kulihat luka lain di lengannya itu sobek dan aku segera mengambil jarum bersih juga benang. Dia yang melihat itu segera terkaget.

"Jangan!" pintanya. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah, "Maaf tapi untuk kebaikanmu."

Aku segera cepat-cepat mempersiapkan alat jahit dan mulai menjahit sobekan kulitnya yang kecil. Dia mengerang kesakitan dan aku tidak yakin akan ada orang sekitar yang mendengar. Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk menjahit lukanya, dia berterima kasih dan merasa lega.

"Mengapa kau bisa ada di depan rumahku?" tanyaku. Dia menatapku dengan sorot lemah, "Ada seseorang yang mengejarku. Dia menggoreskan pedangnya tepat di tempat yang kau jahit dan untung aku segera lari. Aku melihat rumahmu dan kupikir aku bisa meminta bantuan."

Aku agak sedikit was-was ketika melihatnya. Dia orang asing dan sekarang dia berada di rumah. Aku sadar betapa bodohnya diriku membiarkan orang asing di depanku ini masuk namun hati kecilku berkata dia terluka dan dia butuh bantuan dan sepertinya karena itulah aku mempersilahkannya masuk.

Kulihat sosok pemuda ini dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut pirang platina, kulit pucat dengan mata abu-abu keperakan yang bersinar, wajah petak yang runcing dengan rahangnya yang tegas juga tubuh yang kekar. Jika seandainya dia adalah salah satu warga di Cranberry Hollow ini, aku yakin dia akan menjadi buah bibir para gadis-gadis di desa ini maupun daerah lainnya.

Ciri fisik dan penampilan pemuda ini mirip serigala penyelamatku.

"Maafkan aku, Miss, tapi mungkin jika kau memperbolehkan, aku bisa menginap disini. Rumahku jauh di dalam hutan dan keadaanku belum cukup baik untuk bisa kesana." Ujarnya. Aku berpikir sebentar untuk membiarkan dirinya tingga disini untuk sementara.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kau boleh menginap disini dulu untuk sementara. Kau terluka dan aku punya satu kamar kosong disini. Kau boleh memakainya jika kau mau."

Dia tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Jika aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu, Sir?" tanyaku. Mata keperakannya bersinar dengan gemilang, "Tentu Miss, kau boleh memanggilku Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, well. Kalau begitu biarkan aku menunjukkan kamarmu, Malfoy." Aku segera menunjukkan kamar kosong itu. Dia nampak berterima kasih dan aku membiarkannya di sana. Aku segera kembali ke kamarku dan tidak terlalu memikirkan apa reaksi Harry nanti ketika mengetahui hal ini.

Ah, masa bodohlah!

Aku segera tertidur dengan nyaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mengalami _imprint_ dengan gadis itu sejak lama, bukan?" suara Astoria yang agak awas segera membuyarkan lamunannya ketika ia menatap ke arah jendela yang terlihat berembun. Dia menoleh dengan jengkel ke arah adik sepupunya yang selalu mengungkit hal itu.

"Jika kau sudah tahu maka jangan menyebutnya lagi di depanku." Balas Draco lalu menatap jendela lagi. Astoria hanya menatapnya sedih ketika kakak sepupunya itu hanya terus-terusan menatap jendela dengan sendu atau ketika memergoki pemuda itu menatap gadis yang di- _imprint_ itu dari balik semak dekat rumahnya.

Merasa dianggap tak kasat mata oleh kakaknya, Astoria segera jengkel dan marah. Dia melipat tangannya di dada, "Jika kau sangat mencintainya sejak gadis itu berumur dua belas, maka ubahlah dia!"

Draco berbalik ke arah Astoria dengan marah lalu meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian dengan sumpah serapah. Dia tidak suka jika Astoria kembali mengingatkannya akan mengubah gadis itu. Dia tidak ingin mengubah gadis itu menjadi sepertinya dan dia tidak ingin gadis itu merana akan jalan hidupnya yang berubah ketika dia sudah mengubahnya.

Dia tidak ingin gadis itu membencinya dan dia benci dirinya yang harus berwujud seperti ini.

Draco tahu bahwa dalam diam, Astoria pun sebenarnya menyesal telah mengubah belahan jiwanya, menjadi sepertinya, seperti Astoria, dengan wujud seperti ini. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan segera duduk di kursi ruang tamu dan memikirkan ulang tentang kegiatannya yang selalu mengamati gadis itu dalam diam dari balik jendela kamar gadis itu.

Gadis yang dicintainya.

Dan mungkin akan tiba saatnya di mana dia akan bertemu gadis itu dengan langsung dalam wujud manusianya.

 _Bukan dalam wujud serigala-nya._

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Akhirnya Chap 5 Selesai!**

 **Maaf sebelumnya karena pada saat publish chapter 4 itu ada kesalahan teknis jadi maaf sekali lagi buat readers tercinta.**

 **Maaf karena saya nggak pernah bales review sama sekali. Biarkan kalian menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya sementara saya masih nerusin cerita. Sebenarnya fic ini terinsiprasi dari Twilight nya Stephenie Meyer dan Shiver nya Maggie Stiefvater. Saya sempat terhanyut sama kisah Sam dan Grace pas baca yang Shiver dan mungkin karena itu juga yang bikin saya jadi semangat nerusin fic ini. Saya nggak copas, cuma terinspirasi aja, hehe.**

 **Review please...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **Warning: OC, OOC (terutama Draco), Typo(s), EyD, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **25 Desember**

 **Subuh...**

Harry terbangun dalam suasana hening. Perlahan matanya mengerjap dan menatap jendela yang berembun akibat salju yang lebat. Sedih rasanya dia akan menemukan badai salju yang kesekian kalinya dari tahun lalu dan membuatnya tidak bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Dia segera bangun dan menguap seraya meregangkan tubuhnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke atas lantai kayu dan berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai atas dan bawah.

Lantai kayu itu bergerak dan membuat guncangan kecil di sekitarnya, terkadang juga berdecit akibat longgar. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga menuruni tangga kayu dalam keadaan yang nampak setengah sadar namun telinganya menangkap suara di kamar belakang yang berada di dekat dapur dan terletak tak jauh dari tangga.

Dia segera melangkah ke arah kamar belakang dan pelan-pelan membungkuk untuk mengintip dari lubang pintu. Ada warna putih dan siluet seorang pria. Pria itu terbangun dan wajah itu sangat asing menurut Harry. Dia pelan-pelan membuka pintu dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika melihat pria itu sudah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah penasaran.

"HERMIONEEE!"

Sontak terdengar suara hentakan langkah kaki yang cukup besar di atas lantai kayu. Suaranya menunjukkan bahwa orang itu berlari dan Hermione segera muncul di tangga dengan rambut ikal yang berantakan dan mirip semak juga wajah yang lucu akibat bangun tidur. Tangan kanannya memegang bantal tidur.

"Ada apa Harry?" tanya Hermione jengkel karena sepupunya telah membangunkannya secara tiba-tiba. Manik hazelnya bergulir ke arah Draco yang juga menampilkan wajah penasaran. Gadis itu sudah mengerti situasi. Dia hanya memutar matanya.

"Nanti aku jelaskan." Ujar Hermione. Harry menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak terima, "T-tapi––."

"SSSH! BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG NANTI AKU JELASKAN?" potong Hermione dengan emosi yang tidak stabil akibat bangun tidur––lebih tepatnya dibangunkan––secara tiba-tiba. Kedua pemuda itu diam.

Hermione segera melempar bantal yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke wajah Harry. Harry mengerang dan Hermione memandangnya sengit, "Itu karena kau membangunkan tidurku secara tiba-tiba." Dan gadis itu segera naik ke kamarnya.

Harry hanya menatap bantal di tangannya itu lalu menatap Draco, "Siapa kau?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pagi...**

"Ini. Kalian berdua minumlah." Aku menyodorkan baki yang berisi dua cangkir coklat panas. Kedua pemuda di hadapanku ini segera mengambil masing-masing satu dan aku segera kembali ke dapur bersama baki tadi.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang Malfoy, Mione. Aku salut kau menolongnya dan membiarkannya tinggal disini untuk sementara." Ujar Harry yang kelihatannya menatapku yang sedang mencuci beberapa gelas.

"Kumohon jangan beritahu orang yang sebenarnya, bilang saja dia adalah sepupu jauh kita namun usahakan jangan sampai terlalu kentara, siapa tahu pihak keluarga kita tahu bahwa dia bukan anggota keluarga kita. Harry hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Setelah mencuci gelas terakhir, aku segera naik ke kamar dan membiarkan kedua pemuda itu di bawah. Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli akan keduanya karena aku sendiri memiliki masalah yang lebih penting. Aku berjalan secara terburu-buru agar aku cepat sampai. Aku segera membuka laci nakas dan mengambil sebuah kotak kayu berukuran sedang.

Aku membukanya perlahan dan isinya adalah sebuah kalung dengan bandul permata amethyst yang indah. Ada catatan yang ditinggal di dalam kotak. Aku segera membuka isi perkamen tersebut.

 ** _Selamat ulang tahun, cucuku tersayang_**

 ** _Maaf karena aku tidak bisa datang ke rumah dan memberikan hadiah ini secara langsung karena aku ada urusan penting, maka kuserahkan ini kepada ibumu. Kalung ini adalah pusaka keluargaku dan kuharap kau bisa menjaganya baik-baik. Maaf sekali lagi karena aku tak bisa datang ke rumahmu, kuharap kau bisa menganggap ini sederhana tapi bermakna._**

 ** _Nenek._**

"Ini tentu akan sangat berharga." Batinku seraya mengambil kalung tersebut secara perlahan. Mataku terpaku pada bandulnya. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kalung secantik ini akan di wariskan kepadaku dan aku yakin kalung ini taruhannya mahal. Permata itu mengkilap dan aku tersenyum.

 _"Nenekmu menitipkan ini. Selamat ulang tahun katanya."_

Aku teringat kalimat Mama ketika sehari setelah ulang tahunku September lalu. Aku segera memakai kalung itu dan mematut diri di kaca. Aku segera berbaring di ranjang seraya memainkan bandulnya, _Another boring day without Mama..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, aku rasa kau sudah selesai mengamati gadis itu." Astoria berkata dengan nada nyinyir, membuat Draco hanya menghela napas lalu menatap adiknya yang kadang bisa menjadi sangat menjengkelkan. Dia segera membalas adiknya dengan dingin, "Ini perintah dari Raja."

"Jangan jadikan perintah sebagai alasan. Aku tahu kau mengalami imprint dengan gadis itu." Balas Astoria tak kalah dingin. Kakaknya segera memutar matanya lalu melipat tangan di dada, "Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali urusan orang? Kau benci gadis itu?"

"Aku hanya kasihan padamu yang terus-terusan menatapnya dari jauh selama gadis itu tidak tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak membencinya, bahkan senang sekali jika kau membawa gadis itu ke sini namun kau sama sekali tidak mengubahnya."

"Aku tidak ingin mengubahnya, aku tidak ingin orang-orang menganggapnya monster ketika aku mengubahnya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang jahat yang mengubah takdir hidup belahan jiwanya menjadi seperti ini dan melenceng dari hidup."

Pada kalimat kedua yang Draco katakan, rahang Astoria mengeras dan gadis itu segera melancarkan tatapan sengit ke Kakak nya karena dia sangat tahu siapa yang Kakak nya singgung dan Astoria sama sekali benci diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Tak perlu menyinggungku kalau kau sudah tahu hal itu." Astoria menimpal dengan nyinyir. Draco tersenyum puas, "Aku tahu kau benci ketika aku mengungkit kembali topik itu. Maka dari itu, berhentilah mengurus urusanku tentang gadis itu."

"Nanti, suatu saat, aku yakin dia tetap akan ditakdirkan denganku." Tambahnya.

Astoria hanya menghela napas lalu mengelus perutnya yang agak buncit, "Sepertinya aku harus memberi si kecil ini makan. Tolong panggilkan suamiku dan suruh dia memasak. Aku suka masakannya."

Draco hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum, "Baiklah, Nyonya Astoria!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga besi spiral yang mengarah menuju dapur dan juga merupakan penghubung lantai atas dengan lantai bawah. Dapur sangat bersih dan dia selalu tahu siapa yang membersihkannya ketika ia tidak ada.

Harry.

Harry bagaikan ibu peri yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Ketika Hermione tidak bisa mengatasi satu masalah tersulit dalam hidupnya, Harry datang dan membantu semampunya. Bukan maksudnya Hermione adalah anak yang malas karena sudah terbiasa dibantu Harry, tapi ketika ada satu masalah yang mendesak dan tak bisa diselesaikannya, Harry datang membantu dan hanya ketika dia benar-benar butuh, Harry akan membantunya. Hermione adalah anak yang mandiri, tentu saja.

 _Kemana Harry?_

Dia baru saja ingat bahwa pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya dalam beberapa detik ini. Kemanakah dia? Tak biasanya ia seperti ini? Gadis itu segera melangkah ke arah meja dapur dan sama sekali tidak ada makanan. Dia melangkah ke ruang tengah dan mendengar suara dua orang gadis yang dia sangat kenal juga suara seorang pemuda. Mata Hermione melebar seketika.

 _Oh tidak!_

Dia segera berlari dan membuka pintu yang menjadi penghubung antara ruang dapur dan ruang tengah. Matanya makin melebar ketika melihat dua orang gadis itu adalah Ginny dan Luna, berbicara sambil tertawa bersama...MALFOY?!

Ketiga manusia itu menoleh ke arah sang gadis, ada raut keterkejutan juga kesenangan yang dipancarkan. Hermione mengangkat satu alisnya tanda _apa-yang-terjadi-disini?_ andalannya. Ginny tersenyum, "Kau sudah datang rupanya. Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau menyimpan seorang pemuda tampan di rumahmu."

Hermione memutar matanya seraya duduk di dekat Draco, "Ginevra, dia sepupu jauhku dan aku baru mengenalnya minggu lalu ketika aku sempat pergi ke rumah Nenek."

Kedua sahabatnya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Hermione segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, "Aku ingin membuat cemilan. Kalian tunggu disini."

"Draco, bantu aku!" seru Hermione dan Draco segera berjalan mengikuti arah gadis itu. Ketika keduanya sudah agak jauh dari Ginny dan Luna, Draco menatap Hermione yang sedang menutup wajahnya frustasi.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'sepupu jauh', Miss?" tanya Draco. Hermione menggeleng namun masih dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh tangan. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Hermione mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Draco.

"Aku frustrasi," ucapnya pelan, "maafkan aku. Tadi kau bilang apa, Malfoy?"

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'sepupu jauh', Miss?" Draco mengulangi lagi perkataannya. Hermione melesu seketika, "Agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan bahwa aku menampung orang asing yang baru kukenal satu malam."

"Ya, bolehlah. Kau boleh memanggilku Draco, Miss." Dan Hermione mengangguk lalu segera menuju lemari dan mengambil beberapa kentang untuk digoreng. Draco segera saja membantu mengambilkan barang dan mengupas kentangnya bersama Hermione.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Hermione di sela-sela kegiatan mengupas kentangnya. "Huh?" Draco agak bingung seketika ketika gadis di depannya bertanya. Hermione hanya tersenyum, "Berapa umurmu?"

"Oh, itu...aku baru berusia 16 tahun. Kau sendiri, Miss?"

"Aku? Satu minggu yang lalu aku baru berusia 18 tahun."

"Well, selamat ulang tahun untukmu walaupun sangat terlambat."

"Tidak masalah."

"Aku tidak menyangka gadis cantik sepertimu ternyata hanya lebih tua dua tahun dariku, aku sempat mengira kita seumur."

Hermione berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar kalimat Draco. Ekor matanya melirik Draco yang hanya tersenyum seraya membantu mengupas kulit kentang dan tanpa sadar hatinya tergerak sedikit.

Sedikit...

Dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya namun dengan perasaan aneh yang perlahan menjamah seluruh tubuhnya.

 _No one ever tell me that I'm pretty, before..._

"Kau bisa saja." Ucap Hermione. Draco berhenti dan menatap Hermione tepat di mata, "Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh."

Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam, seolah keduanya tak butuh kata-kata untuk saling berbicara, hanya lewat mata dan ikatan batin. Canggung menghampiri keduanya sehingga Hermione angkat bicara untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya.

"Bantu aku potong kentangnya dan buat menjadi batangan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bantu aku potong kentangnya dan buat menjadi batangan!" serunya. Aku segera mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang disuruhnya dengan tekun, sehingga kurasakan matanya melirikku lembut. Diam-diam aku tersenyum dalam hati.

Dari awal aku sudah mengetahui namanya, dan itu sudah diramalkan bahwa dia akan lahir di dunia ini sebagai salah satu orang yang terpilih yang hanya lahir 65 tahun sekali. Bukan reinkarnasi, namun rata-rata memiliki sifat yang sama yaitu: cerdas, keras, dan pembangkang. "The Choosen One" selalu penasaran dan menyukai hal-hal yang baru dan faktor itulah yang terkadang membuat mereka gampang celaka. Ratu-pun juga sepertinya begitu, karena dia adalah salah satu dari para "The Choosen One".

Dan sialnya aku jatuh cinta pada salah satu sang "The Choosen One" periode ini, yaitu Hermione Jean Granger.

"Sudah, Miss." Dan dia segera menoleh ke arahku yang juga telah selesai memotong-motong kentang. Entah kenapa aku suka memanggilnya Miss, itu terdengar lebih terhormat karena dia adalah "The Choosen One" para _werewolf_.

Dia mengambil sebuah baskom kecil dan segera menaruh potongan kentang ke dalamnya. Aku membantunya mencuci semua kentang itu dan selebihnya dia yang mengurus kentang itu. Aku segera mencuci tanganku di wastafel.

"Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, Miss?" tanyaku, mungkin ada sesuau yang bisa kulakukan untuknya lagi. Dia menyalakan api dan melemparkannya di tungku arang sembari mengipas-ngipasnya agar api itu menjadi besar.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Miss. Itu terlalu sopan dan itu seolah membuatku merasa menjadi yang tertua disini." Dia menyambutnya dengan kekehan pelan.

"Tapi aku menyukainya dan fakta pun menjelaskan bahwa kau memang lebih tua, Miss." Jelasku. Dia langsung memasang wajah bosan, "Baiklah, kau menang!"

"Selagi kita menunggu minyaknya panas, aku ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu. Kau siap?" tambahnya, aku mengangguk. Matanya yang indah berkilat puas dan satu kalimat keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Mengapa kau menanyakan itu, Miss?"

"Kau memanggilku 'Miss', dan aku berpikir bahwa ketidak-tahuanmu akan namaku membuatku menjadikan itu sebagai salah satu alasan mengapa kau memanggilku 'Miss'." Jawabnya dan aku terkekeh. Cukup menarik.

"Baiklah, Aku hanya tahu nama depanmu saja, dan selebihnya aku tidak tahu," Bohongku dan kurasakan tenggorokanku tercekat karenanya, "namamu Hermione, Miss."

"Kau benar. Aku Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Masih ada lagi. Di mana kau tinggal?" tambahnya. Oh tidak, apakah aku harus mengungkap semuanya? Aku menjadi gelisah dan kulirik mataku menuju kompor dan melihat minyaknya mengeluarkan uap. Akhirnya!

"Minyakmu memanas, Miss!" seruku seraya menunjuk kompor. Dia segera menoleh dan terkejut. Buru-buru dia memasukkan semua kentang yang sudah dia tiriskan dan segera mengaduknya. Sontak minyaknya terpercik sedikit ke arahnya. Apa tidak sakit?

"Tenang saja, aku sudah tahan dengan percikannya." Ucapnya seolah dia bisa membaca pikiranku. _Untung saja_ , pikirku, _jika tidak kulitmu akan segera melepuh_. Ada beberapa menit kami berdua menjeda sesi tanya jawab yang tadi dan diselimuti dalam keheningan. Aku teringat kata-kata Astoria,

 _Hilangkan kecanggungan! Hubungan tidak akan bisa berjalan baik jika ada kecanggungan! Jika memang situasinya tidak bisa dicairkan, melarikan diri saja sana._

"Butuh bantuan?" tawarku sekaligus berusaha mencairkan suasana hening kami. Dia mengangguk, "Jaga kentangnya, balik jika sudah matang. Kau tahu itu, 'kan? Lakukan itu sementara aku ke atas dulu."

"Siap, Miss." Dan dalam sekejap dia menghilang dari balik tembok menuju lantai atas. Aku segera melakukan apa yang disuruhnya sementara dia berada di atas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kutanya padamu, mengapa kau tidak melamar Hermione secepatnya?"

Waktu serasa berhenti sementara Ron masih dalam posisinya melipat tangan dengan kepala yang tertunduk juga mata yang mendongak lurus ke arahku, tepat di mata dan seolah mengintimidasi. Aku tahu pasti apa yang mata biru itu cari di sela-sela mataku dan aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah lain, mencoba menghindari tatapan intimidasinya. Orang yang sekeras Ron pastinya tidak akan mengerti hal yang dia sendiri tanyakan barusan dan itu membuatku puas bahwa aku tidak perlu repot untuk menjelaskan segalanya padanya. Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa aku tidak mempersunting sepupuku yang cantik itu sebagai istri.

Hermione itu cantik, juga menarik dari segi bakat juga fisik. Dia menyenangkan, baik, namun yah agak sedikit sombong. Hanya saja semua orang yang mengaguminya tidak pernah tahu apa yang menjadi kekurangan gadis itu. Hermione cenderung keras kepala dan rebelius, dia tidak mudah menuruti perkataan orang lain dan jika seseorang melarangnya melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan, ia tidak menurutinya dan nekat merasakannya sendiri, seperti di kejadian ketika dia nekat (dan sudah) memasuki The Dark Forest di malam pesta panen hingga akhirnya dia celaka sendiri, padahal ia sudah diperingatkan oleh Bibi Jean.

Aku disini bukan untuk menceritakan keburukan Hermione. Aku mencintainya apa adanya, murni cinta dan aku bia menerima segala kekurangannya. Jika aku mengawini Hermione, itu akan menjadi sebuah keuntungan. Dimasakkan makanan yang enak olehnya, diberi perhatian olehnya, dibuatkan pakaian olehnya, ditemaninya setiap malam di ranjang olehnya, itu sudah menjadi anugerah dan itu akan menjadi rutinitas.

Aku bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan dua orang anak kecil yang lucu dengan penampilan fisik yang mirip denganku dan Hermione berlarian di tengah padang bunga seraya menunggu matahari terbenam jika aku mengawanininya. Aku sudah berpikir terlalu jauh rupanya. Aku bisa saja memohon pada orang tuaku ataupun Bibi Jean untuk mengawininya namun ini bukan soal keuntungan sepihak, ini juga menyangkut soal perasaan.

Memang indah rasanya jika semua kegiatan dilakukan bersama dalam satu rumah namun jika tanpa cinta, apa jadinya? Yang ada aku hanya bersikap kejam padanya. Membiarkan seorang wanita menangis di seberang ranjang dengan situasi yang saling memunggungi itu miris, dan itu menyakitkan.

Semua orang tahu bahwa Hermione memiliki hubungan dengan Tom Riddle Jr sebelumnya dan itu sudah sangat lama, hampir selama 3 tahun namun dia sempat patah hati dan sangat sedih ketika melihat jasad Riddle hanyut di sungai dengan luka sayat yang besar di tubuhnya. Saat itu, pembunuhan sangat marak terjadi sehingga semua orang di setiap desa sangat berhati-hati untuk pergi keluar rumah. Sampat saat ini ia masih menutup hatinya untuk orang lain.

Dan itu membuatku berpikir apakah aku bisa melamar Hermione dengan keadaan yang masih seperti itu. Melamar ya melamar namun bagaimana jika yang mau dilamar tidak menerima lamaranku?

Lamat-lamat aku memikirkan perkataan Ron untuk kesekian kalinya, enggan untuk memberi tahu alasannya namun mengapa entah aku harus menjawabnya agar rasa penasarannya bisa hilang dan takkan ada pertanyaan yang sama yang menyangkut hal itu.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memaksa Hermione menikahiku. Dia juga punya perasaan, dan aku tidak ingin menjadi orang jahat dalam seluruh cerita ini." Ucapku dengan gamblang ketika merasakan The Burrow sedang sepi pengunjung.

Ron tergelak. Aku menatapnya kesal, "Tertawa saja sana sampai mulut sialmu jatuh karena pertanyaan itu."

"Kau sensitif ya mengenai Hermione. Hermione itu bukan barang pribadimu, dan juga sebagai sepupu kau terlalu overprotektif, Mate." Balasnya setelah puas tertawa. Dia terlihat lebih santai dibandingkan diriku yang entah menjadi kaku secara tiba-tiba hanya karena satu pertanyaan.

"Mari kita bahas kembali mengapa kau menyukai Hermione."

Sesi tanya-jawab akhirnya dimulai lagi.

"Kau pasti tahu ada istilah yang mengatakan 'cinta ada karena terbiasa', bukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat mak––" ada jeda ketika Hermione menatap kursi sofa ruang tamu yang kosong, "––an, sial!" dan setelahnya gadis itu menjadi lesu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari itu. Ditemani oleh Draco yang kelihatannya menahan gelak tawa akan ekspresi malas tersebut.

"Dasar tidak menghargai orang!" umpat Hermione seraya duduk di sofa dan menatap Draco, "Apa yang kau tertawakan, Mr?"

Hermione tahu bahwa Draco tertawa kecil dan kini gilirannya untuk membalas. Draco menggeleng, "Sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin memberitahumu tapi kau terus saja mengoceh tentang teman-temanmu. Aku kesini tadi dan mereka memberitahuku bahwa kedua temanmu harus pergi karena orang tua mereka mencari."

Wajah gadis itu menjadi merah padam, malu akan kelakukannya sendiri yang berbicara tanpa henti mirip kicauan burung. Keduanya tiba-tiba bertatapan dan menunduk menatapi piring yang berisi tumpukan kentang goreng renyah yang lezat. Keduanya mendongak dan saling bertatapan lagi, namun kali ini tatapan keduanya memancarkan aura yang sama.

 _Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?_

Draco segera duduk di samping Hermione dan keduanya mengambil kentang tersebut.

"Ayo lanjutkan tanya-jawabnya lagi." Ucap Hemione. "Tidak masalah, Miss."

"Mengapa kau bisa ada di depan pintu rumahku?"

 **To Be Continue**

 **Akhirnya saya kembali lagi dengan mengupdate fic ini setelah 2 bulan masa penundaan T_T. Setelah beberapa kali servis, ternyata saya harus nabung uang buat beli laptop baru *curcol* T_T** **ditambah dengan WB yang sangat menyiksa T_T** **tapi nggak papa, saya usahakan bisa update lagi kok, hehe. Saya mau tanya apakah mayoritas reader disini lebih memilih DraMione atau HarMony? mohon sertakan jawaban di kolom komentar (sekalian review kalo boleh hehe) dan saya akan lihat pair yang mana yang akan menjadi pair tetap di fic ini. Ini penting karena diantara dua pair ini, salah satu yang terpilih yang akan menentukan plot ceritanya.**

 **Kalau gitu udah deh cuap-cuapnya!  
** **Anyway, berniat memberikan review?**


End file.
